MC Universe
by JTR01
Summary: A collection of one shots taking place in a world where Marvel and DC characters coexist and grow older after their first appearance. Now features characters from other types of fiction.
1. 1961

**This will be a collection of one shots taking place at different points in a fictional timeline that includes aspects from DC and Marvel, though it won't all be solely from the main universes and will have some aspects from different media and alternate universes. C** **haracters will, with perhaps one or two exceptions, will get older from the year they were first introduced in the comics. I got this idea after reading the comic Superman & Batman Generations. I don't own any DC or Marvel characters. This is just a fan made story created for fans by a fan.**

Reed Richards, if he thought hard, could remember when the world changed forever. It was difficult, due to how young he was, but it helped because he had been there to see it. He and his parents had taken him to Metropolis to visit his uncle Ted when he was four years old. All he could remember was a loud explosion and _him_ smiling down reassuringly at him.

After that, things only got crazier. Other costumed heroes appeared in the world, which only proceeded to agitate his father Nathaniel Richards, a WWI veteran and cop who thought the idea of vigilantes that were praised by the public an insult to people like him who fought for the safety of the public every day. Reed admitted that while he admired the heroes growing up, with one in particular, he knew that they were the cause for his father's alcoholism and death, not that he blamed any of them.

He used to pretend to be a superhero, fighting the evil Nazis like all of them, but eventually he grew to accept that his destiny did not involve him wearing a cape. Instead, he focused his efforts on the one thing he was undoubtedly good at: science. So he studied hard and began desperately trying to figure out how he could use his intelligence to use. And thankfully he did, because he now knew that it was that decision that it led him to meet his best friend Ben Grimm.

Of course, Victor developing an unreasonable dislike of Reed also had something to do with it. Honestly, Reed couldn't believe how such a man could be that vain and arrogant. He was ashamed to admit that after Victor spoke his first sentence, he had wanted to hit the bastard. But instead, Reed turned his attention to more important things. Things that, for better or for worse, led to him and his friends Ben, Susan Storm and Johnny Storm being attacked by a giant green monster while all the citizens around them have run to a safe distance away from the danger.

"Hang on Susan!" Johnny yelled to his sister, flying above everyone with his body covered in fire, much like the WWII hero of old that Johnny has always been fascinated with.

"I've got it!" Susan yelled back, as invisible force fields began distracting the monster.

As Reed felt his body start to stretch and change to escape the ropes trapping him, Ben charged towards the monster with his rocky fist held high. In one quick move, Ben punched straight into the underground creature's stomach, causing it to drop Susan in pain. However, Reed was quick and launched his body towards her. His body and arms stretched towards her, outgrowing his clothes until he looked comical. However, with his hands mace wider, he gracefully managed to grab her and set her on the groun, his body quickly returning to normal shape as he stood beside her.

"Thanks Reed." Susan said quickly, breathing very fast. The scientist couldn't blame her, as this was the last thing he thought would happen when the four friends agreed to steal Reed's rocket in a desperate attempt to beat the commies into space.

"Hey, you love birds want to help or what?" Ben yelled at them, and the two turned around to see their heavily mutated pilotnhangign onto the arm of the beast desperately. Johnny was firing streams of fire at the creature, who roared in anger and began swinging Ben around with it's arm. Susan and Reed turned to each other, both taking a deep breath, before nodding and racing towards the beast.

As Reed stretched towards his best friend to help him, he couldn't help but be amazed at how fast the four of them were able to adapt to this. A week ago, none of them were fit to live amongst society. While Reed could barely stay solid and Susan remain visible to everyone, Ben and Johnny were pretty much breaking and melting everything they touched respectively. Now, somehow, they were acting like one of the great heroes they all grew up hearing about.

Of course, that didn't mean Reed was happy with this. Because of him, because of his arrogance that he now realized was so much like Victor's, his three friends were now no longer the normal people they once were. Because of him, Ben now looked like the monster they were fighting. Because of him, Johnny can barely take an insult without his emotions causing his flames to appear. Because of him, Susan struggled to remain visible and part of the world. Because of him, his three friends had amazing abilities, but where they worth the cost? Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the situation at hand as he grabbed Ben, taken by surprise by how heavy he was, but managing to get him to the ground safely. Suddenly, as he looked around, he got an idea as he saw what little Johnny's flames were doing to the monster's skin.

"Johnny!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Try aiming for the mouth!"

The new human troch, which Reed knew the press would quickly call Johnny, nodded at him before focusing his flames. As Reed had expected, the monster recoiled in agony and moved backwards away from the hole it had dug out from, causing Reed to react quickly to ensure his paln worked. Stretchign forward, he wrapped his body around the green, scaly legs of the beast as fast as he could. The skin felt cool and rough against his skin, but he ignored it and straned to stay around the legs as the creature tried to prevent the inevitable. But despite it's best efforts, the green creature still tripped and fell to the ground with a loaud smash, without a doubt crushing many cars.

"Susan! Use your force fields on it's arms!" Reed yelled at Susan, who reacted quickly once she saw it was reaching towards Reed. As the arms lifted, they were somehow blocked and then forced to the ground. Seeing that taken care of, Reed looked towards Ben. "It's time to use that strength of yours!"

Ben didn't even need to be told. Despite not being a scientist, Ben was not stupid. Leaping onto the monster's trapped body, he ran towards the monster's grotesque head, fists raised. It only took seconds for the creatures to be pummelled into unconsciousness and soon, the four friends stood beside each other observing the damaged caused by their fight against the creature.

"Well...we are going to be in so much debt, our great-grandkids won't even be able to go to school." Johnny muttered, no longer on fire and instead in his natural blond haired and blue eyed form.

Reed stayed close to Susan, who was covering her nose with a tissue he had quickly got her form a slightly destroyed shop to clean up her nosebleed. She tended to get those when she strained her powers, but they've gotten less and less common. Hopefully, the owners will forgive him for his little theft.

"But what caused this thing to attack us?" Susan asked, making Reed nod in agreement. It was, after all, a good question that Reed himself wouldn't have asked himself until much later.

"Not what. More like who." a strong, male voice responded from above them, The four looked up in surprise, only to have all their jaws dropped in amazement.

Superman smiled at them as he glided down to the ground, a man in green clothes being held with one arm who was quickly dropped to the floor once the hero was on the ground. The man of steel himself stepped towards the four of them, a kind and welcoming smile on his face. The same warm smile he had given Reed twenty-three years ago when he had saved him form being hit by that car, with a face that doesn't seem to have aged a day.

"So, I see you've taken care of this little guy's subterranean monster." he stated, his bright red cape moving slightly from the breeze. "Good job. Very impressive for first timers."

"Uhh...Yes, I..." Reed responded stupidly, unable to come up with a coherent sentence. None of his companions were able to talk either, not even the smooth talking Johnny.

"I will get my revenge!" the small man suddenly shouted. "I swear to you, mole man will have his revenge."

"I swear, the names they come up with are just getting dumber and dumber." superman muttered as he looked at the so called mole man, before turning back to the four of them. "I better get this guy and that thing turned into the authorities. So, are the four of you a team?"

Susan, thankfully, was the first to answer and prevent anymore embarrassment. "Well, you see sir, we were just in the same accident that gave us our powers. We're not really a team or superheroes for that matter."

"Really? What a shame." superman told them. "You guys were really good. The way you worked together was amazing. Just like clockwork."

Reed was practically yelling in joy on the inside from the fact the greatest hero ever had basically just said they would be good superheroes. Sadly, the man of steel turned away from them and grabbed mole man by his clothes when it became apparent the small man was trying to escape.

"I better deal with this guy. The authorities will be here soon to take that monster away." he told them, the kindness and goodness still evident in his words, as he began to lift from the ground. However, he gave them one last look before leaving. "I really think the four of you should become a team. After seeing what you can do, I bet you could be fantastic."

And with that, he was off, leaving the four of them to look at each other in amazement.

 **And that was the first chapter, which shows the first meeting between superman and the fantastic four. This is generally what this fanfic will be about, first meeting between DC and Marvel characters and the consequences of all of them consisting. So, I plan for the next chapter to take place in 2011 and on a more modern character. Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling errors. By the way, in case no one figured it out, the name of this fanfic comes from DC universe and Marvel universe, which I merged together to make MC universe as I honestly couldn't come up with a better name.**


	2. 2011

**In response to a review, this isn't like amalgam comics. Amalgam comics was about two characters, one from DC and the other from Marvel, being merged into one character, like batman and wolverine to make dark claw. This is more similar to the Avengers/JLA crossover, which briefly showed an alternate universe where the two teams existed in the same universe.**

Waking up in a cell was the last thing Miles had ever wanted to happen to him. But the fact that his cell was a metal room with a glowing blue wall from some science fiction film, and he wasn't wearing a mask to hide his identity, made it worse. It made it so much worse. Still wearing the poorly made spiderman costume that was, without a doubt, in bad taste he got to his feet and looked around, more terrified than he has ever been in his life. More terrified than when he had leaped into a burning building to save that girl.

When he had first been bitten by that spider and started developing his powers, he first thought that he was a metahuman. Someone who was born with powers that were activated during puberty because they had the metagene. Having seen metahumans like the x-men on TV, along with having a father who hated anyone with powers, Miles had been frightened and honestly nauseated by the idea that he might be a metahuman. But then Ganke, his best friend, helped him figure out what actually happened. And to his disappointment, Miles absolutely refused to do what every other person who got powers and was the right amount of crazy did. He refused to become a superhero.

And it wasn't that ridiculous of a decision. He was only thirteen after all. The way he figured it, if he ever became crazy enough to actually want to be a hero, it would be better to wait until he was older. Of course, after he three up following his first heroic feat, he was pretty certain he didn't have what it took to be a superhero like spiderman himself. Which was proven the night he died.

Obviously not the original wall crawler, as he would be very old now. No, the friendly neighbourhood spiderman that Miles referred to was Gerry Drew, the son of the original spider woman. The hero would have first appeared when Miles was three years old and at times, the young boy caught glimpses of him swinging through the streets. So really, he hasn't been around for as long as many other costumed vigilantes, such as wolverine or the punisher, with the latter still a known curse on the criminal underworld as shown by the followers he has, something that was revealed just a few weeks ago. But everyone liked spiderman, including some of the villains he fought, with a small minority of them liking him to the point they became obsessed with him.

As Miles began leaping around the walls, trying to find a way to escape while avoiding the glowing sci-fi wall due to having a idea of what it would do to him, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the night Gerry Drew died. He had been at school in his dorm with Ganke when they had been told of the massive fight taking place on the Brooklyn bridge. Between the Avengers and the Ultimate's, a team of costumed heroes who specifically worked for the government, that moments later caused the complete destruction of the Brooklyn bridge.

Miles knew that something like that was impossible for him to handle, but the second he heard that spiderman was being attacked by the sinister six, who had used the chaos caused by the two teams fighting to escape prison, Miles knew he had to do something when it became apparent on the news that the spider themed hero was losing the battle. Despite the fact that he wanted to run and hide, he instead chose to run and leap across buildings as fast as he could to where the sinister six were to try and help spiderman in anyway he could. But he was too late.

The next few months were those of sadness and mourning for the fallen hero, and immense guilt for Miles. Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but think that if he had chosen to use his powers to help people, he might have been able to save Drew. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself. And so, despite how he had felt before about costumes, he finally agreed with Ganke that he should accept is responsibility, even if that meant wearing a very large Halloween costume.

Suddenly, a metal door suddenly opened beyond the blue wall and in walked three figures. Two, Miles already recognized to be the people who knocked him out and took him prisoner after three weeks of being the new spiderman. Spider woman, who used to be known as spider girl, and the first superheroine to call herself wonder woman after the original stopped saving people. The man with them, looking like he was in his forties or fifties, walked closer to the blue wall and stared as Miles dropped to the floor, unsure about what he should do.

"Miles Morales, my name is director Drake. I'm the director of SHIELD." the man told Miles with little warmth. "I would like to know what you were doing wearing a spiderman costume and using spider powers much like the late Mr Drew to fight crime despite your age."

Miles didn't answer. He was too terrified to answer, especially in these conditions. However, the second wonder woman didn't realize this and got angry. Marching closer, she began banging on a metal wall, making Miles jump in fear.

"He asked you a question kid! Why are you dressed like Gerry!?"

"Cassie, calm down.." the only other spider themed person told her, but that did little to help.

"No! I want to know why some snotty little brat thought it was alright to ruin Gerry's legacy!" wonder woman told spider woman.

"I don't think you yelling at the boy is helping Cassandra." a kind voice said to her, originating from a even older man than director Drake, possibly in his sixties, who had just walked into the room followed by a woman Miles instantly recognized as Jessica Drew, the mother of the deceased spiderman.

"Peter? Jessica?" Drake said surprised. "I don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to be here."

"Tim, I think me and Jessica have more right to be here than anyone." the man, Peter, responded. "Just leave us alone with him for thirty minutes, okay? Let us talk with him."

Director Drake, who had a name that Miles would never have imagined him having, simply stared at Peter for a moment before nodding. Soon, despite some reluctance from the female costumed heroes, Miles was left alone with them. Peter watched the door close before walking up to the blue wall and leaning to the side of the metal wall to press a button Miles hadn't noticed until now. The blue wall disappears, but Miles didn't do take this opportunity to escape. He had the feeling that Drake would shoot him if he did.

"Hello there Miles. My name is Peter Parker and this is Jessica Drew." Peter said kindly to Miles while Jessica stayed some distance away just watching him. "So, mutate or metahuman?"

"I-I was bitten on my hand by a spider. So I guess I'm a mutate." Miles responded, feeling slightly less frightened due to how nice Peter was being, but still being frightened.

"Really!?" Peter said, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Me too! But if you tell me it was radioactive, I'm going to assume that your pulling my leg and that this is all some bad joke."

Miles frowned. "Radioactive? Wouldn't that have made your arm look all weird or something?"

"In a world without immortal thunder gods and time travelers? Yes. In this world however, I end up being your friendly neighborhood spiderman."

"Wait." Miles said, his eyes growing wide as his brain processed what Peter just said. "You mean that...you're..."

"Spiderman?" Peter said with a nod. "Back in my younger days. But let me tell you, if I knew that wearing a spandex would make so many people want to dress like me, I would have done it years before I did."

"So, what's going on?" Miles asked awkwardly, his mouth suddenly dry. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you decided to wear that costume. And in case you didn't realize, people would tend to get upset because of that." Jessica suddenly spoke, causing Miles and Peter to turn and look at her. "I want to know why you're wearing it?"

"I felt guilty." Miles admitted reluctantly.

"Guilty!" Jessica shouted, shocked. "How can you feel guilty? You never even knew my son!"

"I was there!" Miles suddenly shouted back, himself not even knowing why he shouted. "I was right there when he was being beaten to death by those guys."

Peter and Jessica observed Miles silently as the thirteen year old took deep breaths, before continuing to speak. "I had my powers a few months before that night. I knew I was too young to do anything with them, so I decided to not be some superhero. But then heard what was happening on the news, and how he was shot, so I ran there to try to help."

"Why?" Peter asked. "Not that we're not grateful that you tried, but why? Like Jessica said, you didn't know him."

"I don't know. I just did." Miles replied, the shame becoming evident on his face as he recalled what happened that night. "But when I got there, when I saw the fight, I just...froze. I could have done something to help him, but instead I just stayed on that roof watching him get killed."

Miles looking straight at Jessica, neither of them blinking. "I could have saved him. I'm the reason he's dead."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Instead, the three simply stood still before the fifty year old woman rushed out of the room, trying to cover her emotions. Miles turned to Peter, expecting the greatest hero of them all to look at Miles with hatred for his inaction, but instead all Miles saw was compassion and reassurance.

"I was fifteen when I got my powers." he told Miles suddenly. "Spider bite, same as you. But I didn't hide my powers. Or start fighting crime for that matter. The first thing I did was try to make some money with it."

Miles simply stood silently and stared at Peter, wondering where he was going with this. Taking this as a sign that he could continue talking, Peter continued.

"Got into wrestling. Never liked it myself, always thought it was stupid, but it was the best way to use my powers. Anyhow, long story short, a guy decided to cheat me out of some money just because I beat the guy a few seconds too quickly and a few minutes later he was robbed. Now I could have stopped the guy from stealing the money. He ran straight past me. But I didn't."

Peter took a deep breath, and it was only then that Miles saw that Peter's hands were shaking. "That thief ended up killing my uncle. And that's why I became spiderman. To try and redeem myself for what I did, for rejecting my responsibility."

"And I should too?" Miles asked, shocked by Peter's reveal of his loss.

"No." Peter replied, surprising Miles. "I'm not trying to make you into a hero. Hell, I think you should've. The minimum age for a teenage hero should always be fifteen. What I'm trying to say is...Gerry's death isn't your fault."

"But you just heard me-"

"I know. But I spent years thinking that my uncle's death was my fault. And it was irresponsible for me to not stop that guy from escaping with the money. But I was practically a kid. Had no idea about how hard life could get. I'm not trying to make excuses for myself, but that's just it. I didn't know better. And it's the same with you. You are just a kid. No training whatsoever. You couldn't possibly know how to handle such a situation like that, so how could you save Gerry?"

"But-" Miles began, but he was quickly cut off by Peter.

"Listen, I used my guilt to be a hero. For twenty years, I let it rule my life and nearly take me down a very bad road. Because guilt will do that to you." Peter told Miles firmly, looking at him straight in the eye. "If you want to be a hero and do it to honour someone's memory, go ahead. But don't do it to relieve your conscience of a guilt that you don't truly deserve, because that will always end badly because you will never feel that you've done enough."

The two spider themed heroes looked at each other seriously. Miles had no idea about how he was supposed to respond to all that when the red lights shone on and the blue wall separating Miles and Peter vanished. The two of them looked around worryingly as both heard heavy footsteps outside the door of the room.

"Well, that can't be good." Peter muttered, before dashing towards the door. However, before opening the door and leaving Miles, he turned round to look at the thirteen year old. "Stay here."

Miles only stayed put for approximately three minutes. Maybe less. As he quickly an out of the room, he told himself that he needed to go to a hospital later and cure himself of this disease he apparently had that makes him want to do stupid foolhardy things. Like run into a dangerous situation.

Miles ran through the empty hallways, desperately trying to find someone. Just when he was about to give up hope when suddenly, out of nowhere, Miles felt something grab his legs. Looking down to see that they were hands, he wasn't fast enough to prevent them from pulling his legs and sending him crashing to the ground. Spinning him onto his bag, the hands let go of his legs and started wrapping around his arms until Miles couldn't move.

Soon, it became apparent that the arms belonged to a man who suddenly appeared. A man with the ability to stretch his body, judging by how long his arms were, and who Miles instantly recognized from having seen him before.

"You're plastic man." Miles stated simply. "You and you're friends killed Gerry Drew."

"That we did, though I wouldn't call those idiots my friends." plastic man, wearing the red suit he has always been known to wear, replied. "More acquaintances than friends. Maybe allies, if they are lucky enough for me to call them that."

"But why? You're supposed to be a hero." Miles asked him, still trying to escape but to no avail. "I mean, I saw a world war two photo of you and captain America!"

"Listen kid, I'm going to give you some advice, in case you somehow survive all this." the former hero told Miles, one of his hands growing longer until it was a small distance from spider themed hero's arm. "I spent seventy years fighting the good fight. All I ended up with was a lot of bad memories and dead love ones. It is far better to be the bad guy."

And with that, plastic man's free hand clenched into a fist and began flying towards Miles' face.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Ganke asked Miles.

"Well, out of nowhere, wonder woman showed up and began beating plastic man to the ground while telling me to run. So I did, trying to find help, and found everyone fighting that aftershock lady. You know, the daughter of electro."

"Including spiderman?" Gang's asked hopefully and Miles smiling. Ever since Miles had told his best friend that he had met the original wall crawler, Ganke had been going crazy with jealously and asking Miles all sorts of questions.

"Yes, spiderman included. Anyway, I went all invisible when she wasn't looking and managed to sneak up behind her. Then I touched her shoulder and I, well, zapped her with that thing I do."

"Your venom blasts."

"We are not calling it that." Miles stated simply.

"Why not? It's sounds awesome."

"He's right." a voice suddenly said, making the two friend look to their side to see a red headed woman walking towards them, a metal briefcase in hand. "It does sound awesome."

"I'm sorry, what?" Miles asked, understandably terrified.

"We've met. You know, up there." the woman told him, pointing up to the sky with her free hand. "I was the girl in the red and blue costume who didn't speak much."

"Oh, you're spider-" Miles began, his yes widening as he realized he was talking to spider woman.

"Hey, don't need to call me that. My name is May." she quickly cut him off, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and strangely hope. "Anyway, I'm here to give you this and to tell you that you have one shot."

Upon seeing the confusion on his face, while Ganke looked between them trying to figure out what was happening, May continued. "Before what happened with aftershock and everything, we were going to give you a warning and keep an eye on you. But after seeing what you did and discovering that you stopped two muggings after leaving the helicarrier yesterday, we've decided to give you a shot."

Mike's eyes widened even more as he realized what she was saying, and it took all his willpower to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise. Quickly, in an attempt to make sure he doesn't look stupid, he begins to speak. "You mean that...that you're letting me..."

"Be the new wall crawler?" May finished. "Yeah, seeing as you have both Drew's blessing and Parker's. Personally, I wouldn't have allowed it, but they are certain about you. But there are rules you have to follow, we're not going to let you do whatever you want. We will be keeping an eye on you and training you, and if we think you should sit somet out, you will sit it out. Understood?"

Miles nodded. Jessica handed him the briefcase, but held onto it for a second as he grabbed it, getting Miles' attention. She looked him straight in the eye as she began to talk.

"Look, this isn't some game or some hobby you can give up on whenever you want. If you choose to do this, if you choose to go out there and help people, you have to be responsible. Because if you decide to become part of this, you have to understand that everything you do from here on has consequences. It means you're representing something bigger than you. Do you get that?"

Slowly, Miles nodded again and May gave him a thin smile as she allows him to take the briefcase into his hands. Without saying a word, she walked away from the two of them, leaving Miles to be questioned by Ganke.

"Who was that?" he asked quickly, obviously worried for his friend.

"I think that was spider woman." Miles answered, using both hands to open the metal briefcase. Inside was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Oh my God. Miles, do you know what this means?" Ganke asked Miles, as both of them looked down at the freshly made spider themed costume inside the briefcase. "You're officially spiderman."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to tell me if you see any spelling mistakes. If no one realized, the wonder woman in this chapter is the Cassandra Sandsmark version of wonder girl and in this can fanfic, mutants have been replaced with metahumans, thought they are still the same as mutants from Marvel. Now, I have some ideas about what to include in later chapters, but if you have any ideas about what you would like to see next, do let me know. By the way, since this chapter and the first chapter are more Marvel than DC, the next chapter will include more DC characters than Marvel and will take place in 1945 to focus on Golden Age characters.**


	3. 1945

**This is a warning to all batman fans. In this chapter, the Bruce Wayne batman will be a completely different character to the one you know. This is done to reflect his Golden Age characterization and his actions during that time, and to treat them in a more realistic manner. I didn't do this because I hate batman. I think he is the best DC character, but I wanted to do something different than what is expected.**

Richard Grayson, known to his friends as Dick, never thought he would be fighting against an army in Berlin alongside hundreds of costumed heroes. He never thought he would ever be in Berlin, or fight any army for that matter. But like most things in his life, he wasn't given a choice. Wearing his red and green costume robin costume, with his small yellow cape flowing behind him, Dick dashed around the Nazi soldiers trying to attack him and delivered quick blows to their heads like he had been trained.

When Dick was younger, all he had ever wanted to do was be like his parents. Be a circus performer like them. And eventually, he did. At the age of eight, he finally convinced his parents, though in a much safer manner obviously. He guessed that retrospectively, that was an irresponsible decision for a parent to make.

"Watch it kid!" a voice yelled at him, belonging to a man in a red suit whose whole body stretched everywhere, attacking as many people as possible as he went past Dick. Dick hadn't spoken to him at the base, but he knew of him. Plastic man, real name Patrick O'Brian according to sources collected by batman. Criminal who got superpowers, but chose to use them to help others instead of himself as would be expected of someone like him.

When people with superpowers first began appearing, Dick had been very excited. After all, superpowers were strange and exotic, so what kid wouldn't want to fly like superman? Sometimes, Rick thought that if he had superpowers on that night, his parents would still be alive. But he supposed that if he had, he wouldn't have met Bruce Wayne. He wouldn't have met batman. And he wouldn't have learned that you don't need superpowers to be a superhero.

And the world needed people like batman. People without powers who still did something to help the world. People who went out and proved that all it took was the tenacious will of humanity to save people, not flight or super strength. Dick had said people like that in the base, such as the phantom reporter and the laughing mask.

Suddenly, he noticed a large tank move into a view. Before he could comprehend such a machine, a lotus explosion appeared. A building nearby was torn apart by the shot from the tank, and the sound stunned Dick to the point he fell down clutching his ears. Unfortunately, that gave a man the perfect opportunity to grab him. He wore a black trench coat with a badge on the right sleeve that Dock was quickly able to identify as the Hydra symbol.

"Get off me!" Dick shouts, struggling against the German. However, he was far stronger than Dick and fear had sent all of his robin training out the window. Panic had set in his mind and instead of using his environment to his advantage, Dick instead started to squirm and hit at the Hydra agent's arms.

The man simply mumbled something in German before bringing out a large knife from his pocket. However, before he could do anything, the man was suddenly torn away from Dick, freeing the thirteen year old. Dick span around to see two costumed heroes delivering blows to the Hydra agent before he collapsed to the ground. Two heroes Dick recognized to be wonder woman and captain America.

"Are you okay lad?" the patriotic hero asked Dick as he led him to somewhere that was somewhat safer, with the teenager nodding in response. Upon that confirmation however, the hero became serious. "Now what are you doing here!?"

"I'm with batman." Sick responded firmly, the pride he felt by working with the great hero obvious in his voice.

"Of course you are. Only that sick bastard would bring a child into a war." wonder woman said angrily. "The fact that he was allowed here just shows how stupid you men are."

"Hey!" Dick yelled. "He's a great man. He does the things you do without any special powers."

"Listen to me kid." the captain told Dick, getting the attention of the costumed youngster. "You shouldn't be here. Hell, you shouldn't be fighting crime anyway. Your only twelve-"

"I'm thirteen!" Dick protested, but neither hero was willing to listen to him.

"You're a kid in the middle of a war zone." wonder woman told him. "Why did you even think coming here would be a good idea?"

"Well, batman said it would help me get some experience. More than the base."

"Fuck." the captain muttered, causing Dick to look at him in surprise. In every commercial shown, captain America never swore. "Okay, listen to me kid. You need to find somewhere to hide. We can't afford to get someone to look after you. Just stay hidden and we'll come and find you as soon as possible."

Dick started to protest, but the heroes ignored him and ran off, the captain throwing his disc like shield at an attacking soldier while wonder woman flew high into the air. Dick just stood there for a few moments, anxious and afraid before making a decision about what he should do. What he didn't know was that, years from now, he would say that what he did next saved his life more than listening to captain America and wonder woman would have. He ran off to find his mentor.

He didn't know how he did, how he dodged so many bullets and explosions, but eventually he found him. He found the scourge of Gotham's criminal underworld, the dark knight himself, batman. Dick always liked the title the dark knight, and couldn't wait for the day that it would be his.

However, as he entered the run down building, Dick faltered. He saw batman staring down at a kneeling man who had tears in his eyes, while pointing a gun at him. However, he obviously made too much noise as he turned to look at Dick.

"Robin. Good that you're here. I think that it's time to advance your training. After all, it's the whole reason I brought you here." He said in a gruff voice, while he beckoned the young crime fighter towards him. Like the loyal sidekick he was, Dick obeyed while keeping an eye on the gun and weeping man who was kneeling on the ground.

"Please sir, I didn't means to...oh God, please don't hurt me." the man suddenly said, shocking Dock when he recognized his American accent. He had assumed that this man was a Hydra agent, unless this man was a spy.

"Shut up!" batman shouted, smacking the man across the head with the gun, causing him to collapse to the ground, but still conscious. Quickly, batman turned to look at his young ward. "Do you know what this man is?"

"No." Dick admitted hesitantly, surprised by his mentors actions. While batman always told Dick that criminals deserved all the punishment they got, Dick had never noticed that small smile on his mentor's face before.

"This man is a traitor. He was helping a bunch of children get to safety." Dick could hear the disgust and hatred in his voice, but couldn't understand why. Surely this man was doing a good thing?

"But, they were just children. He didn't want kids to get hurt in all of this." Dick protested.

"Listen to me." batman said as he looked Dick seriously. "This isn't a radio show. You can't fix the world by being nice. You can't show weaknesses like mercy and kindness."

Before Dick could do anything, the dark knight had forced the cold metal gun into Dick's hand while continuing to speak. "Now, you are going to kill this traitor. Because our war goes beyond this one. Our war requires you to sacrifice everything that you are. If you don't do that, you won't ever be ready to be batman. You will never be anything but a failure. Now, kill him."

Dick just stood there, the idealistic image he had of his mentor shattering into pieces as he looked at batman. He then looked down at the gun in his hand, which was cold and heavy in his arm, before staring straight into the terrified eyes of the man kneeling on the floor.

"Shoot him." he said firmly to Dick, before forcing his ward to lift up a shaking arm and aim the weapon at the man. "Do it."

Time seemed to freeze for Dick. Everything grew silent. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at the kneeling, crying man before glancing at his mentor. As he looked at the small smile of glee and enjoyment, Dick could finally make a decision.

"No."

"What?" batman hissed angrily.

"I said...NO!" Dick shouted, acting on instinct as he swung the gun straight into batman's face with as much force as he could muster. And Dick was stronger than he thought, as the blow sent batman stumbling backwards, blood on his face. The boy wonder stared in shock as batman rubbed the blood dripping from his nose, before marching towards Dick.

"You little-" he began, but was stopped when a red blur flew past him and Dick, before bouncing off a wall. It took Dick only a few seconds to recognize the blur as captain America's shield, following it until it returned to it's frightful owner, who glared at the dark knight.

"What are you doing here poster boy?" batman hissed angrily.

"Stopping a psychopath like you apparently." he responded, before looking at Dick. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah." Dick responded, the gun still in his hand. The captain gave Dick a quick nod, before letting out a sigh and bringing his focus back on batman. "I don't suppose I can convince you to surrender peaceful?"

Batman didn't bother to speak. Instead, he launched himself at the captain with ferocity Dick had never seen before. In seconds, tithe two costumed adventurers were beating at each other with skill Dick could only imagine of matching. But Dick had been trained well, so he knew that the captain was losing. He may have been improved to the peak of human perfection, but batman had trained to reach that point. And with that training, he knew things that gave him and advantage over captain America. So Dick did the only thing he could think of doing when he saw batman deliver a blow that sent the captain to the ground and his shield flying out of reach.

"Stop." Dick said firmly, aiming the gun at his former mentor. Batman, holding the captain down, was about to deliver to finishing blow as he stared at Dick and the gun in his hand. For a second, he looks frightened before his features shifting to that of a malicious grin.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?" he asked. He let go of the captain and began taking some steps towards Dick. "You don't have the guts."

"You're right." Dick replied, causing batman to stop in surprise.

"What?" he responded, obviously startled by Dick's answer.

"I won't kill you. Because I'm not like you." Dick told his former hero firmly, lowering his arm. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but I promise you this. I will not kill."

Batman let out a snort of mockery. "And how does that help you?"

"Because it helped distract you."

Despite his mask, Dick saw Bruce's eyes widen in absolute surprise before captain America smashed his shield against the dark knight's head. The costumed adventure was knocked out cold, leaving Dick and the captain stare at each other and the unconscious batman.

"What's your name kid?" the patriotic hero asked him as he stood up to his full height.

"Richard. Thought most people call me Dick."

"Hello Dick. My name's Steve." he replied with a smile, with Dick smiling back. However, the older hero's smile disappeared a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"I can't convince them to arrest this psychopath. He's too good at killing." Steve answered, looking seriously at Dick.

"Don't worry." Dick replied firmly, acknowledging the promise he had made to himself. "I won't let him get to me ever again. I meant what I said. I won't ever kill."

 **Please don't hate me for what I did with batman. I just wanted to do something different, as the golden age batman is nothing like the modern version. But I plan for all characters to have the batman identity, or be a bat themed character that is related to batman, to represent batman's personality at a specific date. For example, Dick would represent the silver age batman, who refused to use guns and had a very superman like personality. Anyway, tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes. The next chapter will take place in 2099.**


	4. 2099

People celebrated down on the streets of Gotham, enjoying the final night of the year 2099. In just an hour, it will be the year 2100 and a new year for all. To many, this night represented the end of one year, good or bad, and the beginning of a new one with hundreds of possibilities. But for twenty-five year old Terry McGinnis, a new year only represented two possibilities: either he survived another year, or he dies.

Terry was at the top of a run down and old building, observing everything through high tech lenses in his mask. Through them, he could see the heat signatures of those inside a similar building on the opposite end of the street. Having been tracking this crime lord, who had adopted the moniker of the kingpin, for months Terry was not willing to let him escape again. Which is why he called in a favour from his most trusted ally, who was standing beside him.

"How many are there?" Miguel O'Hara asked him, his arms crossed against his chest.

"About ten hired guns on the fourth floor. The kingpin is at the top floor, but from what I can tell it is heavily defended and his two favourite goons are with him. We would be better to take them from below and cut off any exits." Terry responded, switching off the lenses in his mask and returning everything to normal vision. "There is some kind of explosive on the first floor as well. Likely done for anyone like us who tries to take him in."

The two friends stood there for a moment, before lifting one arm towards each other. Moving their arms up and down two times, on the third time they both made a shape with their hand. Looking to see what the result was, Terry grinned slightly when he saw what it was while Miguel signed in annoyance.

"You always go for scissors. There are two other moves you can make in that game you know." Terry told him as he took a few steps back from the edge of the building. "Have fun with the bomb."

And with that, Terry dashed forward and leaped off the building, spreading his arms out wide and releasing the retractable red gliding wings on his suit. His descent was slowed and to anyone below who would look at him, Terry knew he would greatly resemble a bat. He aimed himself for a window of the fourth floor, aiming for an awesome entrance instead of practicality, which every superhero does for the same reason. Why else would they always do it when there are much simpler options that don't risk damage to themselves?

Lifting his feet in front of him, he smashed through the wooden window frame easily, surprising everyone in the room. Looking around, he quickly identified all of them as Jokerz, a gang of thugs and psychopaths modelled after the clown prince of crime himself. Seeing as Terry completely destroyed the organization six months ago, with some help from the robotic hero ghost rider and that arrogant idiot booster gold, this group must be hoping that the kingpin will provide them what they need to get everything up and running again. As cold emotional detachment descended upon Terry, allowing him to focus on what needed to be done, he rushed towards the nearest clown faced thug who was lifting his gun, delivering a swift blow to his head.

As the first of the Jokerz fell, the nine others instantly began unleashing a barrage of bullets in Terry's direction. Acting quickly, he acrobatically leaped away, successfully escaping any serious harm. Leaping feet first into a wall, he instantly activated the rocket boosters in his boots, sending him flying across the room and towards two other Jokerz. Pulling out batarangs swiftly, he threw them expertly at the two gang members to his right that were about to fire again. The batarangs collided with their guns, slicing through the metal just as Terry collided with the Jokerz he was heading towards. Knocking both out quickly and swiftly standing up after landing on the ground.

Pulling out a smoke pellet from his belt, he quickly threw it at the Jokerz. It released a cloud of dark smoke, causing the Jokerz to begin coughing loudly and to start looking for ways to escape. But Terry was upon them all seconds after the smoke had blinded them, using the technology in his ma's to see them. Within two minutes, Terry had defeated the remaining Jokerz.

However, as he looked around, he saw something that troubled him. There had been ten Jokerz, but he counted only nine. As he wondered if the gang member had managed to escape, his question was answered by a loud thud behind him. Looking back, he saw the remaining Jokerz on the floor, now unconscious with webbing on the back of his legs that showed that he was tripped and a lead pipe having fallen out of his hand. Looking beyond the unconscious Jokerz, he saw Miguel standing at the doorway.

"You're getting sloppy." Miguel told Terry, and the latter knew that the spider themed hero was smiling underneath his mask.

"Is the explosive taken care of?" Terry asked him as Miguel walked forward.

"Yeah, but I am so insulted. I mean, that bomb was so basic a newbie with no training could disarm it. We need to have a word with this kingpin and tell him to show superheroes more respect."

Terry stared at Miguel, a smirk underneath his mask at what Miguel was asking. "You want him to respect us by giving us harder and more dangerous bombs to disarm."

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid."

Terry shook his head in amusement before heading towards stairs, Miguel following behind him. The two acrobatically leaped up the stairs, one through immense training and the other through superhuman powers. Allowing Miguel to take the lead, Terry followed him as he smashed through a wooden door at the top floor.

Inside, the two heroes saw them. The kingpin and his two most favoured hired guns. This being the first time Terry had ever seen the crime lord, Terry was slightly surprised by how average he looked. Beyond a small beard, the dark haired man was like anyone you would see on the street. Terry had expected him to at least dress in very formal clothes, yet the man was wearing very causal clothing.

Next to him stood two people both Terry and Miguel were familiar with: Slade Wilson, also known as the assassin deathstroke, and Zoe Darkholme, who was called mystique like her mother. Slade stood there with his black and orange mask on with a sword in his hand, while Darkholme held a machine gun in her hands.

"So, batman and spiderman." the kingpin said suddenly, watching the two heroes. "This is a treat. It's a pity we won't be able spend a lot of time together."

With that, Slade and Darkholme rushed towards Terry and Miguel. Terry instantly leaped towards Slade while Miguel went towards Darkholme, who was now flying due to her half kryptonian DNA that she inherited from her father, a man who is considered to be the greatest hero to have ever lived.

"Let me guess." Terry said to Slade, leaping over the assassin to avoid his sword. "Someone got you to the Lazarus pit?"

"What can I say, people will always make sure it will survive so people like me can keep on living." Slade replied, the two of them referring of course to their last encounter that resulted in Slade apparently being killed by Jake Gallows, who was the vigilante called the publisher.

At the corner of his eye, Terry saw Miguel snatching the gun out of Darkholme's hands while avoiding her heat vision. Looking back at Slade, who spoke quickly.

"Sorry, but I've got to help my friend." He told Slade, before dashing forward and delivering a swift blow to his ribcage. This surprised deathstroke, enabling Terry to quickly pull out a small vial filled with dark green liquid from his belt, which he keeps for emergencies.

"Spidey, catch!" he yelled to his friend, who looked to Terry as the bat themed hero threw the vial. Using his enhanced reflexes, Miguel easily grabbed the vial just as Darkholme came near him. The second that happened, the liquid in the vial glowed bright green and mystique suddenly crashed to the ground as half of her DNA reacted violently to the liquid. As Terry delivered the finishing blow to Slade, causing the assassin to collapse to the ground unconscious, Miguel put the vial near Darkholme, but at a safe distance from the villain.

"Kryptonite?" he asked Terry.

"I always keep some of it with me. It's a diluted version, so she won't die." Terry responded with a nod, before noticing who had vanished during the fight. "Come on. If we hurry we can still catch him."

As Miguel quickly fired webbing to hold deathstroke and mystique to the ground, Terry followed the path the kingpin would have went. Using the rockets in h boot, he practically flew down the stairs until he could see the crime lord dashing out through the back door of the building.

"Stop!" he shouted after the kingpin, quickly following him. The kingpin didn't look back, and Terry began to pull out a batarang when Miguel suddenly appeared from the sky and smashed onto the kingpin, sending him crashing to the ground. Rushing towards the two, Terry nodded at Miguel as the spider themed hero leaped off the kingpin, who was now struggling for freedom.

"It doesn't matter." the kingpin hissed at them. "Throw me in jail all you want, but I always win. Because I'm Vandal Savage and I'll always-"

Miguel fired webbing at the crime boss's mouth, shaking his head as he did. "Why do these guys have to talk so much? Seriously, it's like they don't know that it only makes them look stupid instead of cool or terrifying."

In just a few minutes, Terry and Miguel sat on the edge of a building, watching the police arrest Savage, Slade and Darkholme. They could still hear the people partying in the streets nearby.

"Thanks for the help Miguel." Terry told him.

"It's no trouble Terry. Needed to get out of New York for a little while anyway." Miguel responded. "Alchemax has been a little bit more difficult lately."

"Anything I can do to help?" Terry asked.

"No, but I'll give you a call if something comes up." Miguel answered. "But seriously, we need to hang out more outside of the costumes. Xina has been begging me to get you and Dana to go on a double date with us."

"I think Dana will be up to that." Terry said with a small laugh. Suddenly, the people on the streets began to shout.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As people began screaming and celebrating the end of the year, Terry and Miguel looked down at the party with happiness, glad to have put away a dangerous criminal.

"Happy new year Terry."

"Happy new year Miguel."

 **I hope you like the fact I introduced a character who is the child of a DC character and a Marvel character. Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. T** **he next chapter will take place in 1988.**


	5. 1988

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni Zatara, tapped repeatedly and impatiently on the desk as the blonde haired receptionist talked to someone on the phone about some new kind of shoes. She was in a police station, with the sun slowly setting outside, and in casual clothing suited for a twenty something year old. But despite her outward appearance, Zatanna was actually nearing fifty thanks to her own magical skill and the guidance of madame Xanadu. Thought the stage magician was beginning to think that the immortal fortune teller, who physically looked a little younger than Zatanna, was finally going senile as she couldn't figure out why she needed to come here.

"Excuse me?" she asked again, but the receptionist barely looked up, with the only change being that her conversation with the other person has moved on from shoes to music. Grumbling slightly under her breath, while knowing that Xanadu will chew her ear out when she gets back as the fortune teller always seemed to know when Zatanna used magic, she casted a small and harmless spell under her breath and waved her hands slightly. The effect was instantaneous, with the receptionist dropping the phone without care and instantly turned to look at Zatanna.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked with a squeaky voice, though Zatanna can see that the woman didn't know why she had just did what she did.

"Yes, I'm here to ask if you have seen anything strange, or out of the ordinary." Zatanna told her.

"Isn't saying that something is strange the same as saying there is something out of the ordinary?" the receptionist asked.

"Well, I guess so." Zatanna responded, before continuing to speak. "Well, has there been anything strange?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I...Honestly you don't want to know." Zatanna answered with a sigh. "Look, just tell me if you have seen anything strange. Please."

"Well, there was one thing." the receptionist said to Zatanna. At this the stage magician got interested and leaned forward, but she was quickly disappointed. "Some weird loser has shown up out of nowhere and interrupted my perfectly good day with stupid questions."

"Fine, I get the message. I'm sorry for have wasted my time with you." Zatanna told the receptionist, ignoring the dark look she got in return. She turned to leave while wondering what the purpose of this little trip was if there was nothing magical going on, or even some restless spirits, when she heard a faint but very familiar voice that she had wished to never hear again on many occasions.

"You have to let me out, you bloody idiots!"

Slowly and reluctantly, knowing that she will likely regret doing so, she began walking towards the voice, muttering a few simple incantations to make any police from stopping her. She went through the doors and down the hallways, the voice getting louder as she got closer. Now that she could hear his voice better, she could start to hear the panic and pure terror in his voice. Which frightened her, because the man she knew never got like that. Not once in all the years she had known him, and she was certain that not even her pragmatic mentor Xanadu could have predicted such a thing.

Finally, she went through a door to find herself in the cell block of the station. All she could smell as she slowly walked in was dirt and sweat, while she ignored the looks she was getting by the people in the cells. Eventually, she found the man she was looking for, as he placed around inside a large cell in his familiar trench coat with many people in leather jackets watching him.

"What have you gotten yourself into now John?" she asked with some pity towards the exorcist.

John Constantine spun around to see Zatanna, his eyes wide and frantic. The British con man and occult detective rushed towards the bars of the cells and gripped them tightly, surprisingly Zatanna while everyone looked at them with interesting.

"Zatanna!" he practically shouted at her, his voice hoarse from the yelling he had done moments ago. "You have to get me out of here! Right now!"

"Why, hello to you too. I know, it has been a long time since you scammed me out of my money." Zatanna replied sarcastically, but she quickly became more confused and slightly afraid when John slammed his hand against the bars.

"You have to get me out!" he yelled as much as he could. "Or I'm...Or I'm going to kill every sinner here."

Zatanna froze, and the people who heart what John had just said also stopped. As her Braintree to process what he just said, a small part of her notice the sun finally disappear through a window. This helped terrify her when John began convulsing in apparent pain, falling to the ground.

"John!" she yelled at him as he began clawing at his face and screaming. She was about to cast a spell on the cell door to unlock it, when John lifted his head in her direction. What she saw made her scream in shock and leap backwards while everyone else began screaming and trying to escape from him.

John's face was burning up, like it was on fire. Smoke was coming out of his eyes and mouth and any gaps that appeared from his skin from burning away. His eyes now resembled fire as he began screaming in pain, the skin on his hands starting to boil away.

What followed was the most horrific thing Zatanna had ever seen in her life, and she had seem some messed up things. John's skin continued to boil and burn away, while his clothing heated to the point of complete damage, yet it stayed together like nothing was wrong. Soon, the smart mouthed blond haired John she was familiar with was gone. Standing in his place was a demonic monster, it just a skeleton on fire wearing burned versions of John's clothes. But despite it's different host, Zatanna recognized the spirit of vengeance. She may have never seen any of the first few transformations, she knew what she was dealing with due to her encounters with Johnny Blaze.

"Zarathos. Jesus John, what stupid deal did you make now?" she whispered is horror. However, her terror grew larger when the demonic being turned to look at all the people in the cell. "Oh no."

She dashed to the cell door and began speaking quickly, as the Zarathos possessed Constantine grabbed the nearest criminal and lifted him by the neck with one are. Despite opening the door as quickly as she could, blue magical energy swarming around her hands, she was not fast enough to prevent the spirit of vengeance burned the soul of the criminal, making him feel all the pain he had inflicted on others.

"Everyone, get out now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing bursts of energy of other cell doors to open them and everyone quickly obeyed. In seconds, all that was left in the cell was herself, the dead criminal pith pitch black burn out pupils who had now been dropped on the floor and the demon possessed Constantine.

"John, if you can hear me I need you to listen. You have to fight this." she said firmly, hoping to reach her ex-boyfriend. John didn't do anything, just stared at her with empty eye sockets that had a speck of fire where the irises would be. Slowly, he lifted an arm and pointed a long finger at her.

"You." his voice was deeper than she had ever heard before and without any emotion. She stood there, waiting for whatever he say next while being absolutely terrified. She nearly had a heart attack from freight when John finally spoke. "Innocent."

Zatanna let out a deep breath, relieved that Zarathos wasn't going to try and use his penance stare on her. She had forgotten how Zarathos tended to seek out the truly guilty, which according to Xanadu was a warped and twisted version of his original goal to protect the innocent.

John began to move, but Zatanna quickly stood in his way despite her common sense telling her to get away from the demonic being that had tortured soul's for centuries. She took a deep breath as she lifted one glowing hand towards him in a threatening way.

John's large, pale skull looked down at her hand and for a few seconds all Zatanna did was stay still and hope John was conscious enough to exert some control over the spirit of vengeance. Her hopes were quickly dashed however when John lifted a hand and a large sphere of hellfire appeared.

"Okay, listen up Zarathos. As much as I hate John, I won't leave him with you." Zatanna said firmly, hoping that seems appeared braver than she looked. After all, even when Blaze was the legendary ghost rider and was in control, she was always uncomfortable being around Zarathos. "So do you mind giving control over to John more a moment, or do I need to call in your old pal the spectre?"

For a second, it almost looked like Zarathos was considering her offer. That led to her making her mistake of lowering her arm. Zarathos took this opportunity to throw the hellfire at her, with the full force sending Zatanna flying backwards and knocking her out as she collided with a wall.

She awoke sometime later to find herself surrounded by paramedics, who had started to lift her up onto a stretcher when they saw that she was awake. Upon realizing that she was conscious, they began fussing over her and checking to see if she was okay. Despite her throbbing headache and slight injuries, she managed to cast a small spell upon them to make them forget the last few minutes using the little strength she had. Hopefully, they will simply ignore the fact she had just vanished and never tell anyone.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing outside the police station, trying to seek inconspicuous. Around her, fire was littered everywhere along with plenty of damage that seemed appropriate for a new ghost rider. And judging from the tracks on the road, this ghost rider drove a car as opposed to a motorcycle.

"Well, this is just great. Not only is Zarathos as dangerous as ever, he now has all of John's annoying qualities." She muttered, as she began taking hesitant steps towards Xanadu's home. "This is going to end well."

 **Tell me what you think. In case no one noticed, I based the Zarathos in this chapter on the version shown in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance where he was a fallen angel. Th** **e next chapter will take place in 1985, near the end of the original secret wars storyline by marvel.**


	6. 1985

Explosions from the distance shook the ground, which many of the combatants fighting felt. As he clings to the side of a large mountain, Peter Parker observed the fighting between the heroes and villains. He saw plastic man, a hero he has had numerous run ins with before, battling the villain Titania while he saw the teen titans and the hero tempest fight members of the masters of evil.

The thirty-eight year old hero never expected to find himself stuck on an alien planet for nearly a year. He was perfectly happy and relaxed, his only worry being the fact he was considering retiring to fully raise his daughter Mayday, and then he was transported to this planet by an omnipotent being called the Beyonder. Though, if he stopped to think about it, that was just traditional Parker luck. He reckoned that if he actually did managed to retire, he would end up battling vampire dolphins in the stomach of Galactus after just five seconds of it. He shuddered at the thought of what his luck would bring if he achieved twenty years of retirement.

"Whoa, what's with the outfit Peter?" Garfield Logan, aka beastman, asked as he appeared beside Peter on a sturdy part of the mountain that he could stand on. Peter looked down at his new black suit that had a striking resemblance to the suit worn by the new spider woman.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you Garfield." Peter replied, but Garfield shook his head.

"When this is all over, I want some kind of explanation for why you're copying the new spider woman." Garfield told his best friend, and Peter reluctantly nodded in agreement. The green skinned shape shifter looked down at the battle below, before turning to look back at Peter. "You ready to get in there old man?"

Soon, the two best friends leaped down into the fight, quickly colliding with the transformed wonder twins. Peter had met Zan and Jayna about seven years ago and helped the two during a battle against the android Amazo. He had been impressed by them and looked forward to seeing their heroic career grow. But then, two years ago, they brutally murdered senator Robert Kelly and staged it to look like metahumans were responsible. To this day, no one knows why they did it and people have only just started to recover from their actions.

Jayna was in the form of a tiger while Zan was in the form of what Peter assumed to be a large ice golem. Garfield quickly turned into a green rhino, three times the size of the normal animal due to years of practice with his shape shifting powers since he was fourteen, and charged towards Zan while Jayna leaped towards Peter. Peter fired a line of balance webbing from his suit towards a mountain and pulled himself up into the air, expertly avoiding her.

"I still can't believe that this is what the two of you what to do with you powers." Peter told Jayna as he landed behind her and fired a number of black webs at her. "You should be using your powers to help people."

"Oh, shut up!" she roared, tearing the webbing off before leaping again at Peter. However, Peter simply used his enhanced reflexes to leap over her, sending her towards her brother. She collided with him to the surprise of both twins, causing them to fall to the ground before Peter fired as much webbing at the villainous duo with as much webbing as his new suit could give him. To his great surprise, there doesn't seem to be a limit as he quickly unleashed enough webbing to cover a whole car, sticking the two villains in place.

"Okay, I really need to know where you got that costume, because I want one." Garfield said to Peter, now in his human form. "Does that thing give you your own webbing?"

"Yeah. It's a long story though, so it will have to wait until later."

"Oh come on doesn't twenty years of friendship entitle me to hear the story while we're fighting the bad guys?" Garfield practically begged.

Peter had to admit that with their history, his green friend did deserve such a thing. When Peter had met the Garfield when he was eighteen and the latter was fourteen, he had never imagined that the young and easily excited hero would end up being his closest friend. They have worked together more times than Peter could count, with Garfield being one of the few heroes he trusted with his secret identity with and was the best man at his wedding.

"Well, alright then." Peter said with a nod, as he fired a web line at a mountain and pulled himself to the air while Garfield followed in bird form. "It all started when I was looking for something to repair my costume after a fight with that hulk wannabe mammoth."

Later, after the two had defeated the father-son supervillains absorbing man and absorbing boy, they continued their conversation. Above them, they could see a number of flying heroes and villains fighting each other to submission.

"So basically, you have a suit made from an alien fabric?" Garfield asked him. After Peter nodded, the green hero frowned in confusion. "And why do you think that is okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Peter asked with a frown of confusion.

"You don't know what it will do to you!" Garfield said to him, in the manner an adult would speak to a young child around the age of four. "It might turn you into some...alien thing with a brain the size of a house. Or something equally as crazy."

"Oh come one, be realistic." Peter said back.

" _Realistic_? Nothing about your life is realistic and normal! You were bitten by a radioactive spider and then got spider powers. You're practically family with a group of people who got powers from cosmic rays, are invited to baseball games by the god of mischief and are worshipped as a deity yourself on an alien planet along with-"

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion behind them and spun around to see general Zod slammed into the ground, apparently removing him by the fight, before looking up to see the man of steel himself. And the cape wearing hero noticed them and began to float down to greet them.

"Along with that guy." Garfield finished, looking at the kryptonian with awe. Peter shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that when he had first met Clark nine years ago he had the same look on his face. Before they had ended up fighting each other of course, as afterwards the awe had been replaced with respect, something the seventy year old alien preferred from his friends.

"Spiderman, beastman. Good to see the two of you." Clark said as he touched down on the ground, ignoring the unconscious Zod.

"Good to see you too superman." Peter replied, almost saying his real name in front of Garfield. The consequence of being popular with a large amount of the superhero community is the tendency to know a lot of secret identities that aren't known to others.

"So, either of you know if Richards has found a way out of this?" Clark asked the two of them. Since getting here, Reed Richards has been doing everything in his power to find a way out of this place without obeying the Beyonder's insane game. After all, who knows what's happened in the year they have been gone. Though, from what Peter can tell, not every hero was brought here, so perhaps Mary-Jane and their daughter Mayday is still okay. It was only that hope that got him through all this.

"Richards has something up his sleeve." Peter answered, both heroes trying to ignore the look on Garfield's face for the sake of his dignity. "He's taken the x-men with him on some mission and told the rest of us to keep the Beyonder thinking nothing is wrong."

"Then let's start distracting shall we?" Clark said with a grin. Soon, Peter found himself swinging towards battle with Clark flying beside him and Garfield following as a peregrine falcon.

For one brief moment in time, everything was perfect. For about an hour, the three worked in synch and cut through armies of villains with no trouble whatsoever, without killing anyone of course. Peter knew that Clark was only with them because of how Battleworld affected his powers without the aid of a proper yellow sun, while Garflied tended to admire Clark, but the spider themed hero enjoyed working with the alien and the metahuman. But, like all things, it had to come to an end.

"Alright, I'm going to-" Clark began once the three of them had broken through a number of villain groups, with the three on top of a mountain to catch their breaths, before he was interrupted.

"Kal-El!" a loud voice screamed, who they all quickly discovered to be Zod once the evil kryptionan smashed into the man of steel. For a brief second, Peter could see the two of them, before they vanished. Two seconds later, Peter heard and saw large craters having been pounded to every surface imaginable before finally seeing the two aliens battling it out on the ground.

"We got to help him!" Garfield yelled, and before Peter could do anything the green skinned hero had flown down as a quickly as the wings of a peregrine falcon could take him.

"Wait!" Peter shouted, knowing from experience how dangerous a fight between two kryptonians could get if one hasn't experienced one before, but it was too late. Peter leaped down and began swinging after beastman, but he wasn't fast enough to prevent Garfield from shapeshifting into a monkey and landing on Zods back, just as the general was about to slam his fist into Clark's face.

"Mind if I cut in here? Only, I've always wanted to meet you." Garfield asked Zod, with Peter just getting close enough to hear it. Zod flew away from superman, attempting to get the green shapeshifter off his back. Peter landed on the ground, believing for a second that everything was going to be okay as he saw superman get to his feet, only to see Clark looking quickly towards Zod with a look that Peter recognized. It was the same look he gave when he was using his only fire related power.

"No, wait!" Peter yelled, but it was too late. While he couldn't see the heat, he heard the screams of his best friend and the mad laugh of the villain, who flew away as the green monkey fell to the ground in his human form. Peter dashed towards his friends, ignoring Clark.

"Garfield!?" Peter shouted as he reached his firned, not caring about the secret identity as he looked as the large hole in his friend's chest. "Are you okay? Say something!"

He got no response.

Garfield Logan was dead.

And superman killed him.

"You!" Peter said loudly as he spun around to face Clark, who was staring at Peter and his fallen friend. "You killed him!"

"It-It was an accident." Clark protested. "Things just happened too quickly and -"

"Bullshit! You're faster than a speeding bullet!" Peter yelled marching towards him.

"This planet affects my powers, and I acted irrational when I had my shot at Zod." Clark continued, obviously trying to justify what happened. "I'm sorry-"

"No you're not."

Clark stared at his now former ally and friend, surprised by what he had just said. "What?"

"You're not sorry. If this had happened ten years ago or so, then you would have been." Peter said, the anger and fury in his voice being able to scare away anyone due to it not being something associated with the friendly, neighbourhood hero. "But everyone knows how you've been the last few years. And this just proves it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at him!" Peter screamed, pointing at Garfield. Clark looked, before returning his gaze towards Peter, who continued to speak. "You're not upset. You're not showing any emotions. And worse of all, the worst thing, is that I know that you weren't holding back when you used your heat vision. You were planning to kill Zod."

"That's ridiculous!" Clark protested, but Peter could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Is it!? I've known you for years and I'm good at reading people. I could tell what was going through your head." Peter said angrily. "You've lost your touch with humanity. With everything. God help us, but you can't bring yourself to care anymore, can you?"

Peter watched Clark realize the truth in what he was saying. He saw the growing horror in the man of steel's eyes. Peter didn't feel any better, as everyone part of him was screaming to attack Clark, but the spider themed hero reluctantly began walking back towards his dead friend. Behind him, Clark flew off, with Peter fearing the future of the universe when Clark completely loses touch with everything as he kneeled besid Garfield, the mask of is alien suit disappearing to allow him to rub away the tears of loss in his eyes.

 **Please give me a review, tell me what you think and remember to tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. While I know that in the comics beast boy got his powers through an experiment by his parents, I decided to have him be a metahuman, which is what mutants are called in this fanfic, because I'm thinking of doing a chapter with beast boy and the x-men at some point, though I won't do it now.** **T** **he next chapter will be set in 2018 and will have more lesser known Marvel characters, though there will also be DC characters.**


	7. 2018

**This chapter is very Marvel, with only two DC characters appearing. Just telling you so you know.**

Ritchie Gilmore knew from the very beginning that he wasn't a hero. Not consciously of course, though at times he doubted whether that was true or that it was his huge ego making him appear nicer than he actually was even to himself. The point was, he refused to acknowledge that he wasn't a hero and decided to put on the costume.

The thing that proved he wasn't a hero was the fact that he didn't put on the costume for altruistic reasons. He did it after experiencing the adrenalin rush he got from beating up bad guys and the admiration he received from the people he saved. He never actually cared about saving anyone. Like always, he refused to handle the responsibility his metahuman powers gave him like he should have and continued to act as an arrogant and immature jock. His arrogance was greatly shown by the fact he took the name prodigy as his superheroic identity. He had met another metahuman with that name, but unlike Ritchie that guy actually deserved that name. Especially since he was very humble about it.

Even when he met three real heroes, teenagers like himself who were also new to having powers, Ritchie still ignored every opportunity to learn and grow. Instead, he bullied everyone there and arrogantly tried to be the team leader of their unnamed team, even though he believed himself to be above all of them. Looking back, Ritchie knew he was responsible for the team breaking apart before it could truly begin. And that, in his eyes, made him responsible for all the suffering it caused.

"You okay?" Mary asked him, putting her hand into his.

Mary Maxwell, now Mary Gilmore since five years ago, was the greatest thing that ever happened to Ritchie. She was also someone Ritchie could ever deserve, considering the sort of person he was. It was because of her that he learned to be a better and more kind person, along with the many horrible events he experienced after he parted ways with the only three people who could have ever been his friends.

Like him, she also had a brief stint at being a superhero as the fourth flash, though the only one to not be connected to the speed force. Unlike him, she did it for noble and selfless reasons. Unlike him, when she became part of a team, she became the reason it stayed together. Like him however, she blames herself for the tragedy that eventually befell upon the group.

"Yeah." he replied weakly, despite knowing that it wouldn't convince her. "It's just that I've never been here before."

"We don't have to do so this if you don't want to." she told him, but he shook his head.

"No. I need to do this." he said as he looked at the cemetery. He looked at her when he spoke again. "Why don't you wait here?"

"No. You have me support when I visited my friends' graves. I can't let you do the same alone." Mary told him with a supportive smile. Ritchie smiled back and after taking a deep breath, walked into the cemetery while holding her hand, with his other hand holding the flowers that were customary for a trip like this.

To this day, his reason for not going to Eddie McDonough's funeral still haunted him. He first met Eddie, who had the identity of the hornet, along with the two other members of their team, twenty years ago when he was only sixteen. Ritchie was ashamed to acknowledge the fact that he bullied the hornet like every other kid in his school who liked to learn or tried to do their work. Even after Eddie saved his life, Ritchie still treated him like crap. He never showed anyone any respect, but he was the worst towards Eddie. And when he got the news that he had died being the hero he was, Ritchie chose not to go so he could end up being employee of the year at where he worked.

"Why are you with me?" Ritchie asked Mary suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like you. You're a actually hero. You're someone who put on a costume to help people." he explained, finding it difficult to look at her with the shame he was feeling. "When your friends died, despite how much it hurt you, you went to their funeral."

"Ritchie, you're not a bad person." Mary told him, repeating a conversation they have had many times since Ritchie decided to come here.

"Oh, you've only known me since I started to feel a little guilty about the things I've done. If I hadn't met you, I would have ended up continuing what I had been doing, not caring about anyone but myself."

"But you have helped people." she argued, trying to defend his actions.

"For selfish reasons! I didn't care about anyone and let me tell you, if things had been different I could have easily ended up a villain." Ritchie told her. "Hell, the reason I'm not a villain right now is because of Eddie and the others!"

"But Ritchie, you've changed. For the better. You can't keep blaming yourself for how you were when you were a kid." Mary argued, causing Ritchie to fall silent. At first, she thinks she's convinced him, but then she noticed that he wasn't moving. Following his line of vision, she saw that he had stopped and was staring at the grave of Eddie McDonough.

"What do I do?" Ritchie asked Mary, his voice suddenly dry.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought I had this all planned out. What I would say. What I would feel." Ritchie answered. "But right now, I don't know what I should do."

Mary hesitated for a split second, unsure if she should tell him. She hated having to remember what happened, but she could tell that just being here was hurting Richie more than he had thought it would.

"I never really knew Salden very well. Not as much as Maria or Leonard. He was a good guy and had a strong sense of right and wrong, but he just shoot headed. So when he died, I didn't know what I should do." Mary admitted, feeling slightly ashamed as she thought about it. "But, in the end, I knew what he would want me to do. Just accept his passing, respectably show up at his funeral, and get back to saving people."

"Well that's great and all, but the problem isn't that Ritchie didn't know Eddie. The problem is that he bullied him and at one point left him to die." a voice said from behind them. The two of them looked behind to see a man about the same age as Ritchie, though he had pure white hair that is often associated with older people, who was carrying some flowers.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Ritchie asked, despite knowing who was in front of him.

"So, you've finally shown up here. Well, I'm afraid you're thirteen years late for Eddie's funeral." Johnny said to Ritchie, the anger and disgust in his voice being impossible to miss.

"Look, Johnny, I know I was an arsehole when I was younger, but-" Ritchie began, but he was quickly cut off by Johnny laughing.

"That's putting lightly! You were a fucking bastard who should have been left to die!" Johnny shouted. "You do know that if it had been you instead of Eddie, we all would have come to your funeral, right? Despite how you treated us, we would have shown you more respect than you deserve by showing up."

Ritchie looked down to the ground full of guilt, knowing what Johnny was saying was true. Even Eddie would have shown up, despite what Ritchie had done to him. Mary however didn't see this and grew angry with Johnny.

"And what about you!?" Mary shouted at him. "What were you doing when your friend was murdered."

"Mary." Ritchie warned her, not wanting anything bad to happen. While he doubted Johnny would attack her, that was only because that wasn't something Johnny would do twenty years ago. Ritchie had no clue what Johnny was like now.

Johnny stared at her, the emotional pain he was in evident by his face. Slowly however, he let out a breath and walked towards Eddie's tombstone, before putting the flowers down beside it. Without looking at Mary, Johnny spoke.

"I regret not helping Eddie when he called me every second of my life." he said, and without another word, he walked away. Ritchie wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind and soon the hero he once knew as ricochet was gone.

"We should go." Ritchie eventually told his wife. She looked like she wanted to say something, but eventually nodded and followed him out of the graveyard after he had stared at Eddie's tombstone for a few more seconds. After they were gone, everything was silent for a moment before out or nowhere a black portal appeared, with two people stepping out of it before it closed.

"Okay, hurry this up." the fifty year old woman in a white cloak told her companion. "We have things to do.

"I know Raven." Cassie St. Commons told her half-demon friend, wearing her dusk costume. While it wasn't the same kind of costume she wore when she worked with Eddie, it still resembled it. In her hand was some flowers, which she carefully placed beside the ones she had seen being left by Johnny.

"Hi Eddie. Sorry it's been awhile." Cassie muttered to the tombstone, regretfully feeling that she could have done something to save him all those years ago.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Raven asked Cassie, causing the darkforce user to sigh in response.

"You don't know that." she responded as she stood up to her full height, using her powers to summon a photo that belonged to her as she did. "You need to have more faith in what comes after death."

"Whatever, are you ready or not?" Raven asked Cassie as she summoned another portal. Cassie didn't respond, too focused on the photo. "What is that?"

Cassie looked at Raven for a moment before speaking. "It's a picture of me and the others, shortly after we met. Eddie said it would be a good idea to have a picture of our first team meeting."

The two were quiet for a moment, Raven respectably giving her friend time to handle this. After all, this might be Cassie's last chance to come here if the two of thematic in their mission. Eventually however Cassie made the photo vanish to somewhere safe with her powers.

"But yeah, I'm ready." Cassie told Raven as she stepped towards the portal. "Let's go save the world."

"Really?" Raven asked Cassie. "That's such a clichè thing to say."

"Well, it's something Eddie would have said if he was here." Cassie responded and the two entered the portal, which soon vanished afterwards, leaving the graveyard finally empty of the living.

 **Originally, I intended for this fanfic to focus on only Marvel characters, before deciding to include DC. This was one of the chapters I had wanted to do, as I have always been a fan of the slingers and think that Marvel should do more with the characters. Mary Maxwell, in case no one knew, was the Flash in the Just Imagine comics done by Stan Lee and is not part of the main DC universe. The characters she mentioned were the Just Imagine versions of superman, wonder woman and green lantern. I included her because I really like the Just Imagine comics. A** **nyway, tell me what you think. In response to a review, the next chapter will take place in 1992 and deal with the first appearance of doomsday in the death of superman storyline.**


	8. 1992

As he watched the people walking past him, Tim Drake nervously looked down at his watch. Trying to calm himself with the fact that he was half an hour early for the time they had agreed to meet, he also tried to sit casually and drink his coffee. It didn't work. He could barely hold his drink without shaking it furiously.

He was hoping that none of his costumed allies were spying on him right now. He just knew that the only person out of all the bat themed heroes who wouldn't make fun of him would be his mentor Richard Grayson, though that would only be because the sixty year old man never seemed to smile. Tim was mentally scolding himself now, ashamed by how terrified he was. He's gone toe to toe with people whose powers practically made them gods. He's met, and hopefully killed, Dracula when the vampire came to Gotham a year ago yet here he was, scared of going on a date with a girl!

"You're early." a voice suddenly said behind him, a voice Tim recognized. He turned around to see Jubilation Lee, also just called Jubilee by her friends, standing behind him in her favourite yellow coat. Tim stood up, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"So are you, technically." Tim replied.

"Yeah, well, I kind of wanted to get some fresh air before we go to the cinema." she answered. "What are we going to see?"

"Oh, well I thought we could go and see the new Lethal Weapon film." Tim told her, smiling once he saw her smile.

"Awesome! I love those films." Jubilee told Tim. "I was actually scared you were going to take me to some lame romantic film. And you know my feelings on those."

"Yeah." Tim replied, praying that he doesn't embarrass himself. "So, how have you and your friends settled so far."

"A lot easier than we had expected actually." Jubilee told him. "I guess people in Metropolis are just a little more open to mutants than people in places like New York. Guess because they've had superman for so long."

"So, do you want to look around the shops before we go. We still have about half an hour before the film starts." Tim told her. "We could-"

BOOM!

What sounded like an explosion caused the ground beneath their feet to shake furiously and people to yell in surprise. Jubilee and Tim, with years of experience in this kind of situation, instantly looked towards where the noise appeared to had originated from. They could hear yelling despite the the shaking having stopped and loud noises of violence. Tim and Jubilee looked at each other, before running towards the explosions.

* * *

"What manner of monster are you?" Thor yelled at the monster as his hammer struck the creative's face, sending it flying across the street. However, the grey skinned monster simply got back up in seconds. It was like Mjolnir became less and less effective the more the beast was struck with it.

"I don't think it speaks Thor." Diana, also known as wonder woman, told him as she kicked the creature into a wall, seemingly stunning it. "Superman still hasn't got back to me."

"When has the kryptionian ever returned any of our calls?" the god of thunder asked her. "There has been a number of world threatening events in the last three years and he rarely shows up to help in any of them when we call."

"Dynamite, you care to help?" Diana yelled at the twenty-one year old metahuman at the side of the road, who was guiding people away from the chaos.

"Don't call me that. I hate code names." Michael Crawley yelled back, despite knowing that when he was younger he had been fond of code names. But like everything, things changed since he was sixteen years old. Glaring at the creature, Michael caused small psychic explosion to manifest on the creatures skin just as it went charging towards Diana. The creature howled in pain and staggered back for a moment, it's skin burned.

"Couldn't you have done more?" Thor asked as the three heroes gathered together, noticing that the creature was already repairing itself.

"Hey, my aim isn't great! Any more power and I could have caused an explosion large enough to hurt people." Michael defended himself, glaring at the god of thunder. "The smaller the explosions the more accurate they are."

"Well, we might need some big explosions." Diana told Michael as the creature began to walk menacingly towards them. Suddenly, the creature collapsed to the ground as small explosions struck it's back. The three heroes immediately identified the cause of the explosions to have originated from Jubilee and a masked robin in normal clothes, who were standing across the street. Quickly, the three heroes joined the other two.

"Where's the rest of your costume?" Thor asked robin.

"Ha ha. Give me a break, I kep my utility belt on me." the boy wonder replied, pulling out a small stick from his until it's belt. Pressing a button, the staff extended, nearly poking Thor in the eye.

"Where did you even have the belt? You didn't have it on you ten minutes ago." Jubilee asked robin, confusion on her face.

"You don't want to know." he replied, before turning to look at Thor and Diana. "What are we dealing with? Metahuman? Science experiment gone wrong? Alien? Demon? Because I'm saying right now, I don't do demons or anything supernatural. Too complicated."

"So far it hasn't done anything supernatural, so one of the first three." Michael answered, before nodding towards robin and Jubilee. "Hi. I'm Michael."

"Kind of a lame superhero name don't you think?" robin said to him.

"He's a metahuman like me." Jubilee explained. "Apparently he used to go by the name dynamite, but doesn't anymore."

"While this is a fascinating conversation, I think we should focus on stopping this thing." Diana said firmly, causing everyone to face the creature who was standing up.

"I don't suppose anyone has called superman?" robin asked.

"I left a voicemail." Diana told the young hero, who stared at her in surprise.

"Voicemail? Are you serious?" he asked her, before looking at Thor. "Is she serious?"

"Can we have this conversation some other time please?" Jubilee asked everyone, gesturing towards the monster that was about to charge at them. Quickly, Jubilee and Michael used their power on the creature, making it stagger backwards for a moment. Letting out a battle cry like he normally does, Thor charges towards the beast with the others following him.

* * *

Despite how cold the Arctic was, Clark didn't feel cold. At least, not in the same way humans feel it. Though he wished he could. That way he could punish himself more for what happened seven years ago. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about it. How he killed the superhero beast man, and lost his friendship with Peter Parker.

He knew he was losing touch with what mattered. In the old days, he cared about everyone and was always careful with his powers. But it's like the years have worn all that away, leaving him with a sense of justice that would have disturbed him when he was younger. The worst thing though, is that he knows what he feels is wrong.

He supposed the day he started to care less was when Lois passed away twelve years ago. He couldn't save her, no matter how hard he tried. Their children, John and Chloe, tried to help him. But he his in fighting crime, and now he his away in his fortress, away from the world. John was killed by Metallo four years ago, and Chloe has vanished off the face of the planet. He has no one left.

Except of course for the people calling for his help. People like Diana, his oldest friend and someone who has saved his life more times than he could count. She had called his phone, and heard her yell for help on voicemail. Part of him was telling him not to get involved. The world is always in danger, and it didn't need him to save it anymore.

Yet, he could tell from her voice that she was scared. He has rarely heard her scared, and when she was scared he was terrified. So reluctantly, he allowed himself to hover above the ground for a moment, before flying upwards like a bullet. Quickly, he changed his trajectory towards where he knew Metropolis was. Using his hearing, he could hear the screams coming from the city. Soon, he was there to see the creature Diana had spoken about in her voicemail.

He knew everyone was aware of his arrival, including the creature who roared angrily. Everyone else, from Diana and Thor to the new robin and young metamutant, was surprised by how he looked, with his large beard and torn cape. But he didn't care about that. He knew what he needed to do.

"Goodbye Diana." Clark yelled at her, ignoring her looks of confusion, before flying towards the creature. He grabbed it by the waist and instantly shot upwards, ignoring any pain the creature hit him with. He kept flying up and up, past the clouds and eventually the atmosphere.

That didn't stop the creature. It just kept hitting Clark. The kryptonian frowned, before coming up with a new idea. He continued to fly forward, heading towards the hottest thing near him at impossible speeds. The sun itself. When he got there, he flew as close as he possibly could. He could feel his clothes being burned apart, despite the tough material it was made from, but I've ignored it and began punching the creature. At first, nothing happened, with the creature only replying with punches of its own. Clark was beginning to think that this monster was impossible to kill, that it was stronger than even him, when he felt it. The feeling of his fists breaking one of the creature's ribs. With that, Clark began hitting faster and harder, and soon all that was left was a bloody carcass in his hands.

In the old days, he wouldn't have done that. But he wasn't that person anymore, a fact he knew as he threw what remained of the creature into space, away from Earth. He knew that he could return to the planet of he wanted, but he didn't. Because he knew that eventually, he would become like so many of the monsters he had fought over his long career. And he knew that, despite the best efforts of everyone, he would succeed. The only person who ever had a chance of killing him Bruce Wayne, a fact the bastard often liked to run in Clark's face. But Clark doubted he was still alive and even if he wasn't, Clark knew the first think he would do would be killing Bruce to stop him. So the man of steel knew he had to leave Earth to protect it from himself.

Reluctantly, he flew away quickly as fast as possible, before letting himself being dragged away by his own speed willingly. He knew that due to years of Earth's yellow sun, along with a number of close exposures to it over the years, meant it might be centuries before his powers faded. But he didn't care. He just let himself be dragged away from his home, into the darkness of space.

 **The mention of Dracula is a reference to the first of the Batman Dracula Trilogy that came out in 1991. In case no one knows the character of Michael Crawley/Dynamite, he was in the Marvel comic Psi-Force,** **which was published under the New Universe banner from 1986 to 1989. As I am a huge fan of New Universe, especially D.P.7 and Star Brand, I plan to have some chapters involving characters from it at some point. Also, I'm thinking of adding things from different fiction that are not related to Marvel or DC, as long as it works well with both. For example, I'm considering things like the green hornet, heroes, misfits, invincible, and life is strange.** **If you would like me to do that, or you would like me to use characters from something else, do tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will take place in 2166 and will focus on our favorite Canadian superhero.**


	9. 2166

Everything hurt. That was no surprise. Throughout his whole life, he has rarely been free from pain. Every step he took sent a flash of pain through his whole body. He could remember a time when he felt invincible, that he could never been killed. And that was long before he learned of his ability to heal from any injury.

He knew the man he was hunting was here. He has been tracking him for nearly two years, and nothing was going to stop him from doing what needs to be done. Nothing was going to stop him from killing him.

Coughing slightly, he sniffed to try and catch his prey's scent. After three centuries and the poison currently killing him, his sense of smell wasn't like it was, but he still managed to catch his scent. That was his first mistake, because it meant he wasn't focusing on anything else.

The blow he received sent him crashing to the ground and tumbling down a hill, losing the bag he had been carrying. Eventually, he reached the bottom and despite the pain pushed himself up to look at his attacker.

He has seen many robots in his time. The worse where the sentinels. But he recognised an omnic when he saw one, even if it was run down and old. This comic was humanoid, with a gun in one hand. His claws pierced through his skin as he growled at the robot, wondering why it was here seeing as they were all destroyed in 2044 shortly after their failed revolution. He got his answer quickly however when the man he was hunting walked up beside the machine, chuckling slightly.

"Savage." he yelled angrily.

"Now James, is that anyway to speak to your father?" Vandal Savage asked his son.

"Don't call me that!"

"Very well then, what would you prefer?" Savage asked. "Jimmy? Logan? Or how about that really silly one, wolverine? Though I suppose it is better than Victor's nickname. That son of mine was never really bright was he?"

"How did you get that thing?" Logan asked as he glared at Savage, pointing towards the omnic.

"Oh this? Don't tell me you actually believed the government destroyed all of them?" Savage asked. "Son, I think you should stop being so naive."

"I'm not your son!" Logan yelled angrily, despite the pain in his chest.

"I beg to differ. While I may not have raised you like I did with your brother, your mother and I did have a small affair behind John's back." Savage told him. "The idiot had no idea, but what else do you expect from a Howlett? I've known the family for generations and few had any brains."

"Shut up!" Logan yelled as he dashed up the hill. The omnic acted quickly however and fired at Logan. A blue light game out of the robots arm and struck Logan in the chest, sending him crashing back down to the ground.

"So it's true. You really are dying." Savage said. Logan wondered how he knew, before realising that the blast and burned away the front of his shirt and coat, along with his skin. While it was healing, it was doing so slowly, which meant you could see the black veins in his body very clearly.

"I can still kill you." Logan said as he tore his coat off, with it only going to be a hindrance now.

"Please. Stronger men have tried." Savage said to him. "Your brother tried decades ago, and he wasn't being killed by his own skeleton. How are you still alive now anyway? I would have thought your body would have failed you a century ago."

Suddenly, the omnic handed Savage a bag. Logan's bag. The metahuman had no idea how the robot managed to get it without him seeing, but he couldn't focus on that right now.

"Unless you had something to prolong your life. Something like this." Savage said as he pulled out a few vials. "Let me guess. Metahuman growth hormone? Something to keep that healing factor strong. It shames me to think that you would-"

Savage was cut off by a rock being thrown into his face by Logan, which he failed to notice due to how much he was talking. The rock sent the immortal crashing to the ground and made the omnic leap down the hill towards Logan, firing it's weapon. Acting quickly, Logan dodged as much as his dying body would allow, and was successful. When the robot landed beside him, the three hundred and thirty-four year old began swinging his claws at ferociously. Despite it's best attempts, Logan soon sliced the head off.

BANG!

Logan screamed in agony as he felt was unmistakably a bullet piercing his back shoulder. And judging from the pain, he suspected it was an adamantium bullet. He collapsed to the ground, trying to fight the pain. He heard Savage laugh as he walked down the hill.

"Adamantium bullets, something I got made when I realised that you were tracking me." Savage said to Logan, as the dying immortal tried to pull himself back to his feet. "So why are you doing this?"

"What?" Logan grumbled, trying to find a way to win this.

"Tracking me down. Trying to kill me. Why are you doing it?" Savage asked him. "There's no one for you to protect anymore. No family, no friends. The only family you have left is me. Draken was killed during the omnic crisis, Laura never returned after leaving with Rip Hunter, and all of your other children are long dead, either by your hands or something else. That x-men group are officially gone, and none of the friends you made are alive. So why are you hunting me?"

"To kill you." Logan replied simply.

"What, just like that? We haven't seen each other for nearly five decades, and now you try to kill me." Savage said. "No, there has to be more to it than that."

"I'm dying." Logan admitted, as he lifted himself up so that he was sitting on his knees. "I have been many things in my life. A murderer, a warrior, a teacher, a monster and even a superhero. But I'm dying and now there is no one left for me to live for. I've seen Xavier's dream finally come true, but this new world doesn't need me anymore except to do one more thing."

"And that's to kill me?" Savage asked, looking amused.

"Yes." Logan told him seriously. "I know Victor's dead. I found his corpse while trying to find you. So I suppose I should thank you."

"Thank me?" Savage asked, obviously confused.

"Yes. Saves me the trouble of killing him myself." Logan told his father, before swinging his claws through Savage's legs. The former caveman collapsed to the ground, dropping to the ground while yelling in pain. Savage's eyes glowed red as he began to cast a spell, but Logan acted quickly. Leaping onto Savage and stabbing one claw into him, Logan than placed a hand on the other's chest and spoke.

"Yb eht rewop fo nagirte, I partne eeht!" Logan shouted, and there was a bright light under Logan's hand before it faded. Quickly, Logan go up and smiled slightly as Savage sprouted a bunch of words Logan didn't understand.

"What did you do!" Savage yelled. "I can't do any magic!"

"A little trick Etrigan taught me. Should keep you unable to cast spells until you get the right ingredients to undo it. Unfortunately for you, I'll never let that happen."

"What are you going to do? Kill me!? I'm like you, I don't die!" Savage screamed. Indeed, his legs were already starting to heal. However, Logan quickly cut of his legs above his knees, causing Savage to scream again.

"Do you know where we are?" Logan asked as he went up the hill quickly and grabbed his bag, while finally pushing the bullet out of his body through his healing.

"What!?"

"Maybe you will realize when we get close enough." Logan told him as he came down the hill, grabbed both of Savage's arms, and began to drag him despite the screams.

"You know, when I started to die, I was sort of glad. After so much bloodshed, by life would finally end. When I realized it was going to take a long time to die, I considered shooting myself with an adamantium bullet." Logan told his father. "But then I realized that maybe, I was still alive because there were two monsters still alive only I could kill. You and Victor. I realized that if I was going to die, I wasn't going to let you two live on in a world that doesn't deserve killers like us."

"Fuck you!" Savage yelled, before noticing his surrounding as they came close to a wall. "Wait. Isn't this-"

"Where I was experimented on as weapon X. Yep." Logan said with a strange smile. "Nearly two centuries and it's remained pretty much untouched for so long. But you see, you were wrong. There were still some friends I had that were still living. Like Etrigan. Friends who were willing to help me die simply because I asked them."

Dragging the still legless Savage through an open door, through a hallway that still had visible signs of blood despite the long years. Vandal had been here before, and soon figured out where Logan was taking him. The room they entered next was one both Savage and Logan knew it about. Because it was the room Logan first had the unbreakable metal bonded to his skeleton. A despite Savage's disbelief, there was a large tank filled with hot adamantium, heated to the pointing was a liquid.

"How?" Savage asked.

"Like I said, I have friends. When I told them what I was planning to do, they were all to willing to help. You see, I've only learned two things from you bub." Logan told Savage. "Always make a trap for your prey, and make someone's death poetic."

"What?"

"Well, it is because of you that I have this metal in me." Logan said as he let go of Savage and lifted his arms to show his claws. "And I decided that since I have no certain way of killing you, and a supernatural prison was too risky considering your skills, this was the best way. But let me tell you, I thought it would be harder to trick you to end up so close to this place."

"The best way for what?" Savage asked, as he looked around desperately for an escape.

"To kill you of course. Or, the best next thing anyway." Logan said, before picking up a large needle connected through a tube to the tank and stabbing it into Savage's neck. Instantly, the metal shot into Savage's body, making him shake in pain. Logan moved quickly, stabbing more needles into Savag's body, sending more adamantium into his body.

"It's painful, I know. But since you come back from even a single cell, I have to damage those cells the best I can. But not too much," Logan said before pulling all the needles out, "otherwise you might die and use some magic shit to come back. But that should be enough."

"E-Enough for-uhh-enough for what?" Savage gasped, adamantium leaking from his mouth.

"Step one, prevent you from using magic. Step two, get enough adamantium in your system to paralyze you, but not enough to completely destroy you healing factor. Third, "Logan said, lifting his arm with class out, "cover you in adamantium."

Savage looked at the tank, and realized how close he was to it. And he realized what would happen in his son broke the glass. Gasping for breath and trying to escape, but being unable to, he began to feel fear for the first time in centuries.

"Oh God, please no. No please-"

Logan struck the glass. The adamntium came flowing out like a tidal wave, enveloping Savage. And Logan watched. When he was certain nothing else was left in the tank, he began to walk away from his adamantium trapped father. He wasn't sure if this was enough to stop Savage, but he hoped so. And if not, he could only hope that someday, someone will finish the job.

But for now all James "Logan" Howlett, also known as the metahuman wolverines, wanted to do was to find a nice place to finally die.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. I based wolverine on Hugh Jackman's version from the films, where he was born in the 1830s as opposed to the 1880s like in the comics, and where sabretooth is his half brother. However, I decided to make Vandal Savage their father for fun and because I thought it would be cool. Just so everyone knows, I wasn't sure what Logan should say when he did the spell, so I did every word backwards. The robot is from the game overwatch. I chose the year 2044 for the omnic crisis because it was thirty years after the game came out, and the game said it happened thirty years in the future.** **The next chapter will take place in 2021 and focus on justice league dark, though I will give you the chance to decide what characters are on the team. While I have one or two already decided, if there are any supernatural themed characters that you want to see tell me.**


	10. 2021

"Okay team, we have one shot of this." Zatanna told the people around her, who made up the team Justice League Dark. Currently, she was in the house of mystery, a sentient house that was willing at times to transport her and her teammates to where she needed to be.

"Dracula has turned most of New York into vampires and will attempt to release Trigon. We can't let that happen." she told everyone. "The Avengers, Justice League and Future Foundation are too busy keeping people from danger in other places due to the vampires distracting them, so it's up to us. This is why this team was formed in the first place, the battle the supernatural threats others would be unable to. We can't fail them."

"Is this speech going to get even more inspiring?" Rin Okumura asked mockingly, while holding his sword.

"That's what I was just thinking." Rori Lane said with a grin.

"Will you two shut up." Blade angrily told the two of them. "This is serious."

"I don't know what the problem is." Jackie Estacado said, fiddling with his guns. "I've watched Buffy, I know how to kill a vampire."

"What's Buffy?" Mary Parker asked. For a second, everyone who cared enough to be paying attention thought she was joking, until they saw the genuine confusion on her face.

"Seriously?" Rin asked. "You might be the only girl whose never heard of it."

"It's a tv show from the 90s about a teenage girl who is a prophesied chosen one and fights vampires and other monsters." Castiel told the wearer of the witchblade, wearing the trench coat that had once belonged to John Constantine, a good friend of both Zatanna and Castiel.

"So basically it's Rori's life story." Jackie mentioned, earning a chuckle from the twenty-seven year old half-demon.

"How do you know that?" Mary asked Castiel.

"Netflix." the angel replied simply.

"Meanwhile, an army of vampires are still trying to take over the world." Zatanna told everyone firmly, wonder how she ended up working with this lot. Blade she could understand, and was the only one she respected, but everyone else was annoying. Rubbing her forehead, she continued speaking.

"Look, we need to get in there, stop Dracula and whatever spell he's casting." Zatanna told the six people listening to her. "I'll be honest, I don't think all of us are going to survive this."

"Well, I'm definitely going to live. Unlike you lot, I'll just keep coming back." Jackie said with a devil may care grin, referring to the fact that the dark force that enabled Jackie's powers won't let him die until he has a son. "Though, considering feathers' record in coming back to life, he might survive this as well."

"Don't call me that." Castiel told Jackie.

"Why isn't Johnny Gat handling this?" Rin asked Zatanna. "Hasn't he been the ruler of Hell for six years now?"

"Trigon has aligned himself with Mephisto and created a revolution in Hell. Gat and Etrigan are doing what they can, but with Lucifer unwilling to get involved and staying at his club, they won't be able to help us." Blade told Rin.

"Well, why should we get involved?" Jackie asked. "If Gat can't keep things under control himself, why should we get involved?"

"You know what? Fuck it, we're going in." Zatanna said, finally having enough of hearing them talk as she snapped her fingers. Instantly, the door to the house opened, and the group was able to see New York.

Due to the supernatural solar eclipse, it was dark currently, which worked well for the vampire horde. They couple hear people screaming and explosions originating all through the city, which only helped make the whole scene look like the apocalypse.

"Christ. This is worse than when my girl trapped me in Hell." Jackie muttered, a saddened look on his face as he thought about Jenny.

"Alright, let's do this." Rin said, before taking the sword out of the scabbard. Instantly, blue flames surrounded him and his features became more demonic with his pointy ears. Yelling as he did so, Rin leaped through the doorway.

"When will he ever listen to me?" Zatanna asked no one in perticular, before following. Quickly, everyone else followed.

The seven fell through the sky at high speeds as the house vanished, before Rori and Zatanna muttered a few magic words. Instantly everyone, except for Castiel who manifested his slightly damaged wings to fly, was covered by a glow and glided down quickly to the streets below.

By the time they had reached the ground, Mary was in her armour while Jackie had summoned the darkness, creating two black tendrils with monstrous snake like heads on them. Castiel watched the tentacles warily as they stared back.

"You sure you have those things under control?" the angel asked Jackie.

"What? You trust Zarathos but not me?" he asked in response.

"I knew Zarathos when he was an angel and friend. My first memory of what you call the darkness is when it tried to slaughter me and my brothers and sisters." Castiel said with a glare.

"Focus." Blade told the two of them, gesturing down a street to a museum, which had an lights shining from the windows and an army of vampires in front of it. "That's where the undead bastard is. We kill him, and Zatanna and Rori do their thing to stop his spell."

"Jackie, Castiel, think you can distract the horde?" Zatanna asked.

"With pleasure." Jackie said while pulling out his two favourite guns, before rushing forward firing madly. Castillo followed him, with his wings out and angel blade in hand. The two fought ferociously, taking out the vampires quickly and soon leading them away the museum. This gave the remaining five the opportunity they needed to dash past.

Once in, they saw the king of vampires himself. Dracula, wearing a fancy suit that people commonly wore in the 19th century. Along with a few vampires, he was watching a glowing pentagram on the floor, which the supernatural heroes assumed was the portal that would free Trigon.

"Ah, Blade. I wondered when you would arrive." Dracula said without looking at him. "Though I didn't expect you to bring those playmates of yours."

"Hey, I'm no one's playmate!" Rin said, though everyone ignore him.

"You know, you can still join me." Dracula said to the dhampir. "You will be a valued ally."

"Never." Blade spat, pulling out his two swords from his back.

"Fine." Dracula said with a glare, before looking towards the vampires. "Kill them."

The vampires launched themselves towards the group, fangs extended. Rin, Mary and Blade dashed towards the undead fiends as well, quickly dispatching the first few.

"Cast the spell!" Blade yelled at Zatanna and Rori. The two magic users nodded and began casting.

"No!" Dracula yelled, running towards the two. However, Blade arrived and collided with the vampire, beating him down to the ground before Dracula vanished into a cloud of bats before reforming a small distance away. Blade, not hesitating for a second, dashed again at Dracula.

None knew how long they fought the vampires. They didn't know how long they protect Zatanna and Rori from harm so they could cast the necessary spell. Castiel and Jackie soon arrived when Dracula summoned more vampires, slaughtering a number of them. Soon however, the fight ended when the the pentagram exploded with light, before disappearing.

"Yes! Go Justice League Dark!" Rin shouted with joy, as his sword cut off the head of an attacking vampire. Meanwhile, realizing that they had failed, the vampires attempted to run, knowing that the with their summoning of Trigon over, the eclipse will soon end.

"We won!" Mary shouted with joy, still in her switchblade armour.

"Not all of you!" Dracula shouted, and everyone turned to face him. And everyone gasped in horror when they saw that Dracula had is hand through Blade's chest.

"Eric!" Zatanna screamed.

"You son of a bitch!" Jackie yelled as he summoned the darkness and began firing bullets at Dracula. However, the vampire lord laughed as he threw Blade to the ground and turned into a swarm of bats before flying away into the still dark sky. Everyone rushed towards Blade, desperate to help, but it was too late. Eric Brooks, also known as Blade the daywalker, was dead.

 **Tell me if there are spelling mistakes. A lot of the characters in this chapter are from different fiction, with Zatanna and Blade being the only characters from DC and Marvel respectively. Rin Okumura is from the manga series Blue Exorcist, while Rori Lane is from the comic wayward. Jackie Estacado is from the comic the darkness, though this one is more based on the 2007 video game version, and Mary Parker is from the comic switch, which is an alternate universe version of witchblade. Castiel is, obviously, from Supernatural and I added him because I really wanted to, though I changed him slightly so he fits in with DC's version of angels. Johnny Gat is from the game saints row, and is based on the ending from gat out of hell where he becomes the new ruler of hell. Lucifer having a club comes from the lucifer tv show and comic it was based on.** **Anyway, the next chapter will take place in 2062 and will have the avengers work with a team based on the legends from legends of tomorrow. Like before, any character you want to appear in the next chapter, let me know.**


	11. 2062

"Taste thy steel, foul fiend!" the spider themed knight yelled, as a sword shot out of his arm through his armour. The fiend he was referring to was actually a demon, so the word fiend was rather fitting.

"What year is this idiot from?" Laura Kinney, also known as Talon, asked the woman beside her.

"2007." Mindy McCready, from the year 2023, replied, stabbing one of the demons with an adamantium sword. "You would have known him. He was the spiderman of that time."

"Wait, you mean Gerry Drew?" Laura asked as her eyes widened in surprise. "But why does he sound like he's from middle earth?"

"We spent way too much time in the early middle ages and he went fucking renaissance. He met a knight and embraced the whole idea." Mindy told Laura. "He does that whenever he ends up in a time period that he loves or gets stuck in for a few years. In the wild west, he acted like some heroic drifter from a western, and talked like Clint Eastwood. When he got stuck in the great depression for a few years, he acted like some private eye from a black and white movie. Even wore a trench coat. But this is so far the worst."

"I don't know. I think it's rather cool." Wesley Dodds, the original sandman from the year 1942, told Mindy and Laura.

"Obviously only you would think that." Mindy told her teammate on Rip Hunter's team, before he ran off to fight more of the demons.

"That is not true." Daniel Drieberg, the second nite owl from the year 1974, said after punching a demon away. "If we had stayed any longer, I would have followed his lead."

"Can you guys stay focused?" Rip Hunter, from 2166, asked them through their earpieces, which was currently sharing the same frequency as the avengers, a team which of they year 2062 was made up of the last avengers until 2103, when the avengers would be reformed. The avengers of this year was made up of wolverine, Laura, Beta Ray Bill, Dr Strange in his seventeenth incarnation, a reformed plastic man and Rachel Gordon, a descendant of the hero called the ghost.

"Anyone got an idea how to flip the switch on this thing? And where the hell is the Justice League?!" wolverine shouted through the earpiece.

"Off world." Beta Ray Bill, a member of the avengers, said through the earpiece. "Anyway, Strange is closing the portal and the tower. Everyone get there as quickly as possible."

Soon, everyone was at the top of avengers tower on the helicopter pad, including the team itself and the team assembled by Rip Hunter. Despite having worked with Rip since the start of their little team, which meant she had been traveling through time for nearly three years and has seen many friends come and go, the twenty-eight year old woman still struggled to believe that this was her life. That her teammates didn't only include Rip, Drieberg, Dodds and Drew but also: Max Coulfield, a metahuman with the codename reset from the year 2019; Leonard Snart, a former criminal called captain cold from 1965; Violet Parr, a super hero from 1979 called miss incredible; and Izuku Midoriya, with the strange superhero name of Deku and who is from 2024.

"Okay, everyone listen up." Rip told everyone. "Now Strange is at the top of the tower trying to close that portal. When he does, our job is to keep the demons distracted. The demons will be impulsive unlike the ones dealing with Strange and are coming from the north side, so here's what's going to happen. I want all the heavy hitters to stay in front. That means Izuku, Violet, Bill and the ghost will take on the bulk of the horde."

As the named heroes nodded and began looking at each other to check they will have their backs, as well to see that they are up to it, Rip continued speaking. "Meanwhile, I want Logan, Snart, Laura, Daniel and O'Brian to try to deal with the smarter ones. Any who try to take the sides."

"Perfect." both Logan and Laura grumbled at the idea of dealing with those three. The three have worked together before and seem to bring out the more joking sides to their nature. This only proved to make them more annoying.

"Now Max," Rip said as he looked to the time manipulating metahuman, "you are out best chance at undoing any mistakes we make, so avoid as much as you can and keep an eye on us. Tell us what to do to avoid doing this. Mr Drew, miss McCready and myself will help you."

"Now, do we all understand our purpose?" Rip asked everyone. When they all nodded, he pulled out his high tech revolver. "Okay then. Let's kill some demons."

* * *

"So Max, how many times did you try?" Mindy asked her best friend.

"Try what?" Max asked.

"Throwing that knife." Mindy answered. Just before Strange had banished all the demons, Max had thrown a knife at one of the demons and saved Mindy.

"What?" Max asked in surprise. "I did that on the first time."

Mindy gave her the infamous look that terrified everyone on the team. It was the look that caused the wolverine himself to hesitate in attacking her once, and she was simply twelve at the time.

"Okay, maybe it took three tries." Mad finally said. Mindy continued to give her the look, forcing Max to continue speaking. "Five. Six. Okay, it was ten!"

"And?" Mindy asked as she continued to give her the look.

"And the first time I may have stabbed you! I'm sorry!" Max admitted. Mindy laughed a little, giving Max a quick hug as they walked through the halls of the waverider.

"It's okay Max. I'll teach you how to throw a knife properly one day. Trust me when I say that you are better than Dave." Mindy told Max, who smiled before walking to her room.

"Hey, Mindy!" Gerry said as he came out of his room, no longer wearing his armour. Instead, he was wearing normal clothes, much to Mindy's happiness.

"Hey Gerry, what's up?" Mindy asked. "Have you got Laura settled in?"

"Yeah, she likes her room. Rip will be taking me back to my time now." Gerry said.

"You don't have to go. We can find a way to prevent your death." Mindy told him.

"You know we can't do that." Gerry replied. "How many times have we tried to prevent my death, only for us to find out that I'm then destined to die? Remember how everything changed because that speedster in 2011 changed history?" Before that I was supposed to die in 2017, but after everything changed I was supposed to take over the world with a symbiote army."

"You don't need to remind me. That guy changed a lot of things." Mindy replied. "But if we keep trying we might be able to save you."

"Or we could make things worse." Gerry told her. "How many people who can see the future have said I'm meant to either die or become a villain? Trust me, this is good. We met Miles and the guy will only do what he needs to do if I did."

"But it's not fucking fair." Mindy told him angrily.

"I knew you cared about me. Deep down. Deep, deep down." Gerry joked. "But how about this. If you're at some point when I'm alive, give me a call and we'll hang out. Okay?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mindy asked him, the only person other than her to have stayed with Rip since the start.

"Definitely. I've seen how bad things could have been and this is for the best." Gerry told her with a smile. "So, before I go, shall me see if I can finally beat you at darts."

"Keep dreaming shit for brains." Mindy said with a snort. "Nothing could ever help you beat me at darts."

"Such language. And here I though you were trying to tone all that down." Gerry told her, as the two began walking to the room with the dart board, hoping to enjoy the little time they had left as friends.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are spelling mistakes. Now basically, the timeline shown in this fanfic is the final result of all the time travel adventures the characters get involved in. The mention of a speedster in 2011 is a reference to the flashpoint comic and the symbiote army is from the game spiderman web of shadows. M** **indy McCready is from the comic kick-ass and Daniel Dreiberg is from watchmen, while Izuku Midoriya is from my hero academia. Max Coulfield is from life is strange and Violet Parr is from the incredibles. The incredible, while coming out in 2004, is suggested to have taken place in the late 60s or early 70s by the creators, with the early parts of the film being in the 50s. My reason for the fact the film had technology ahead of that time is because unlike in the actual comics, heroes like Mr fantastic actually shared some of their technology with the world.** **Also, the fact that Dr Strange was in his seventeenth incarnation is from the comic Avangers 100th anniversary. Rachel Gordon is an original character based on the superhero character introduced in the Doctor Who 2016 Christmas episode. T** **he next chapter will take place in 1966 and will focus on the x-men.**


	12. 1966

"Mimic, take the ones on the left! Beast boy, the ones on the right!" Scott Summers, also known as cyclops, ordered the two newest members of the x-men as he fired beams of energy from his visor at one of the metal men.

"Got it." Garfield Logan said as he transformed into a rhino and began crashing into the robots. Despite his youth and the fact that neither the chief or mento had wanted him to, not trusting Charles Xavier, the green skinned metahuman had successfully forced himself onto the team. It helped that the other members of the doom patrol had thought it would be good for him to interact with other metahumans like himself. Calvin Rankin meanwhile fired his own optic blasts from his eyes, though a weaker version compared to Scott's due to the nature of Calvin's power, while Warren Worthington III dodged attacks from the metal men using his wings.

"Scott, Hank says that the professor is locked in the basement with Will Magnus and another man." Jean Grey told Scott. "I'm going to help him break him out."

"Okay. But be safe." Scott told her, as he watched her run towards where Hank was, with the man having a bag of equipment with him, before going down some stairs with him.

"So Garfield, who do you think is causing this?" Calvin asked "I mean, the metal men are famous for protecting people."

"I don't know. Magneto? Doctor Doom? Hell, knowing our luck it might be some new guy that will end up as a reoccurring bad guy for us to fight." the fourteen year old replied in rhino form.

"God I hope it's not a new bad guy." Bobby Drake, also known as iceman, muttered as he fired at one of the metal men.

"Hey, Bobby?" Calvin said to his teammate. "Private conversation between me and Garfield."

"But every conversation needs me." Bobby replied with a visible smile, despite appearing to be made of snow.

"Yeah, well, who do you think is responsible for..." Garfield stopped talking and stared in one direction. "Guys? I think I've found out bad guy."

Bobby, Warren Calvin and Scott followed Garfield's line of sight to see a masked man in white trench coat. His right arm was completely missing, replaced by a metal arm while his chest had also been replaced by robotic parts. The man lifted his hand and all six of the metal men stopped attacking, further proving he was responsible for this.

"You have a metal arm?!" Garfield asked to the man after transforming back to normal, completely amazed by it. "That is awesome dude!"

"Garfield, be professional." Scott ordered, ignoring the immature hand motions Garfield made in response as he looked at the new figure. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I will give you only one chance to walk away." the man told them after a few seconds. "I swear that none of my guests will come to harm and will be returned if you do as I say. If you don't, I will be forced to end your lives."

"Give us back the professor and Dr Magnus!" Scott demanded in defiance.

"Fine. You've made your choice." the man told them menacingly.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Bobby said out loud.

Without hesitating, the man lifted his arm and the metal man began attacking again, while with his metal arm the man began unleashing bolts of lighting at the five members of the x-men. Beast boy transformed into a grin bird and flew into the air, while mimic used his copied wings to fly above a metal men and began working with angel to fight it. Iceman and cyclops began unleashing their powers on a few of the metal men, desperately trying to stop them.

"Anyone got an idea to stop these guys?" Garfield asked as he turned into a monkey and dodged the metal men and some of the lighting their new enemy was firing at them.

"I'm working on it!" Scott yelled, wondering how Jean and Hank were doing. His questions were answered however when, to the surprise of the x-men, the robots stopped fighting and paused. As the metahumans stopped and grouped together, a gold metal man began to speak.

"Hey, what's going on? What happened?" the robot asked with a confused voice, as he looked at the x-men. "Who are you people?"

"It's okay Gold." a voice said from behind the metahumans. Everyone looked to kind that it belonged to Will Magnus, with the professor in his wheelchair, Jean and Hank standing behind him. There was also a man with a tweed jacket and a bowtie standing there, with an exceptionally large twin. Garfield wondered if the man was a metahuman and a large chin was his superpower.

"What did you do?" the new villain yelled.

"Ask that guy." Magnus said as he gestured to the man with the bowtie. "Calls himself a doctor and whipped up some machine to release my friends from whatever control you had over them."

"Not a doctor. I'm the Doctor. That's my name." the man said with a British accent. "Now, why don't you-"

Before the bowtie wearing individual could finish, the man with the robotic arm dashed towards a door before anyone could do anything. Despite the speed of Calvin, Warren and Garfield none managed to reach the door before it was shut by a metal door.

"Don't bother." the Doctor told them. "That's adamantium and nothing you can do will break it. What's interesting is that it's is a rare metal for this time period."

"Professor, are you okay?" Scott asked as he reached Charles Xavier.

"I am fine cyclops." Charles replied. "You did well. All of you did."

"Who was that guy?" Warren asked.

"I didn't get much from reading his mind, but I do know that he calls himself Kessler and he has some kind of goal. What that goal is however, is unknown to me." the professor admitted.

"Are you okay Will?" one of the robots, who was more feminine in appearance, asked her creator.

"Yes Tina, I am fine. Thanks to Xavier and his x-men." Will told the robot, before looking at the professor and offering him his hand.. "I thank you professor."

"Thanks is not necessary." Xavier said as he shook the hand.

"Well, this is great, but does anyone have a radio so I can contact SHIELD?" the Doctor asked everyone.

"What's SHIELD?" Garfield whispered to Scott.

"It is a government agency that was created to protect our country, and potentially the world, from powerful and dangerous threats." Xavier explain, having heard them.

"Like that Kessler. I'll have to tell Fury about him." the Doctor grumbled. "Though I can't wait for UNIT to show up, I would prefer them to SHIELD."

"Do you plan to arrest us?" Scott asked the man, preparing himself for a fight.

"Of course not. Check with Charles here, I let him read my mind."

"It is true. The Doctor is an ally." the professor reassured Scott.

"Okay then. Do you need us to help you get somewhere?" Scott asked, deciding to trust this strange individual.

"No I'll be fine. It was good seeing you again Scott." the Doctor said to him.

"Again?" Scott asked in surprise.

"As a friend of mine would say, spoilers." he said. "Now, you can all leave. I can talk to Fury."

"Well, until next time then Doctor." Magnus said, before looking at Xavier. "Charles."

"Will." the telepath said, before everyone began to depart.

 **Tell me if there are spelling mistakes. I included the Doctor because doctor who is my favourite show and I couldn't resist. Now basically, in this fanfic after the episode the girl in the fireplace the Doctor was unable to return to the 51st century, so he has to wait to reach that point. While I know he is in his eleventh incarnation in his chapter instead of the tenth, that is because I may do a chapter where he regenerates during an encounter with a marvel or DC character.** **The mimic in this chapter is based more on the exiles version that the 616 version. Kessler is from the game infamous and is the future self of the main character Cole. While an exact date wasn't given, Kessler time travelled to a decade close to the fifties or sixties. Anyway, the next chapter will take place in 1996 and will feature someone who might be the most difficult character to write: deadpool, the merc with the mouth. So if anyone has any advice on how to write the character, along with any characters you want to see with him, tell me. But remember, any characters you want to have need to have first appeared before 1996.**


	13. 1996

Slade Wilson tracked his target, using the binoculars as he looked down from the rooftops. He was in full armour, which included his infamous mask, due to the importance of this mission and his target. And if he was going it successfully kill someone of such importance, who had very important information his employers didn't want o be revealed, he had to do this as carefully as possible. Which is why he couldn't afford any distractions.

 **"Howdy partner! How's it going?"** a voice said from behind Slade, causing the Whitman to spin around with his gun in hand. However, the person behind him reacted quickly and slapped the gun away from Slade's hands.

Slade had expected this stranger, who was unmistakably a contract killer like himself, to kill him and take the prize for the target for himself. After all, the offer for the job had sent to many different assassins. However, the red clothed man did nothing of the sort and instead started stroking his chin despite his mask in what seemed to be confusion.

 **"Hang on. Something isn't right here."** he mumbled to himself, ignoring Slade who began wondering what the best move to be. Trouble was ,this man's actions so far had surprised and confused him, especially what he began saying next. **"Where are my speech bubbles?"**

That sentence was so absurd, so impossibly surprising that it was difficult for Slade to not pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. "Speech bubbles?"

 **"Yeah, they're yellow. Have you seen them at all?"** he asked with what seemed to complete seriousness.

"Are you high or something?" Slade asked, too surprised by this conversation that he had completely forgot all his training.

 **"Speeeeeech buuubblessss!"** the man in red yelled loudly. **"Where are they? And what about my thought bubbles?"**

At that point, Slade decided he had enough. Pulling out another gun from quickly holster, he fired about five bullets into the man's chest, expecting him to fall to the ground as dead as a doorknob. But instead, the man just looked down at his bleeding chest, which was slowly pushing out the billets in a similar manner to what happens with wolverine, before looking back at Slade.

 **"Hey, what was that for?"**

"Who are you?" Slade asked.

 **"I'm deadpool! Everyone knows me and hang on!"** deadpool said suddenly as he observed his surroundings. **"This is the fucking nineties!"**

"Uhh, yeah." Slade said slowly.

 **"How is it the nineties? It's 2017 and where the fuck is wrong with everything?"** deadpool asked Slade. **"Where is the fourth wall where people watch me? Even when there was my movie there was a fourth wall that I could see. Same as in a cartoon."**

"Are you insane?" Slade asked, as he began planning his next move.

 **"I might be going crazy, because I can't figure out what medium I'm in and I'm talking to a DC character!"** deadpool replied, before pausing in surprise. **"I'm talking to a DC character."**

"A what character?"

 **"Your a DC character. This is a fanfiction!"** deadpool shouted. **"And if I had to bet my money on it, this is one of those fanfictions which are just one shots. That would explain why it's the nineties instead of the present."**

Suddenly deadpool put his fingers to his head and despite the mask hiding his facial features, Slade could see his face scrunch up with concentration. It was almost like when really bad telepaths or telekinetics try to use their powers.

"What are you doing?"

 **"Trying to figure out what I'm doing here. Problem with these kind of fanfics is that it's difficult for me to access the plot and know what I'm doing here. That's something I have to suffer for breaking the fourth wall so much."** he replied, before speaking again loudly. **"Aha! Found the script! It even comes with my new backstory to match this history of this fanfiction. Anyway I'm supposed to be hunting down that man you had been spying on, who betrayed the templar order to join the assassin brotherhood, which was slowly rebuilding itself despite the events of the last few decades.** **Really, Assassin's Creed is in this fanfiction? I can't decide if that's predictable or awesome."**

"I don't know what you're playing at, but that prize is mine." Slade said firmly. He had suspected that the templars and the assassins were involved in this hit, but whether it was true or not didn't matter. What did matter was getting the money, which is why he pulled out his sword.

 **"Oh, you have a sword. Well,"** deadpool said as he pulled out two swords, **"I have two swords."**

Slade swung the blade at his for, who leaped out of the way and began swinging his own swords in Spades direction. Reacting quickly, he used his own momentum to swing his sword in front of him and blocked the blades.

 **"Okay deathstroke, time to prove to all those geeks out there that in a fight, I would win."** deadpool told him. **"Now, w** **hat do I say next in the script? Oh, got it."**

What deadpool said next was so strange both killers were shocked by it.

 **"My wife pinkie pie fights better than you."** he said with passion, before realizing what he had just said. **"Why did I say that? Who the hell is pinkie pie?"**

Slade saw his opportunity at this point, because deadpool had been so surprised by what he said that he had let his guard down. Kicking him quickly in the groin, causing deadpool to yell in pain, he pulled out his final extra gun and began firing furiously at deadpool. All twelve bullets went in and the force of all of it made deadpool fall to the ground. Acting quickly, Slade slammed his sword through deadpool's neck, decapitating him.

 **"Oh fuck this!"** the head yelled in anger. **"I don't care if I'm supposed to follow him and get my revenge, I want to talk to the writer!"**

"Been nice knowing you asshole." Slade muttered, no longer surprised by the insanity of this mad man, before grabbing as many of the weapons he had and leaping towards another rooftop who following the map in his helmet, which was tracking his target. Without a glance towards deadpool, who was screaming all kinds of profanity despite it being impossible for him to even speak, he resumed his hunt for his target.

 **Tell me how well I did with writing deadpool, if there are any spelling mistakes and what you thought of this-**

 **Deadpool: Ha, found you JTR01! Seriously dude, you need to have a cooler username.**

 **What?**

 **Deadpool: What, surprised? What did you expect to happen when you chose to deal with this sexy piece of fourth wall breaking awesomeness!? For me to play by the rules like that loser deathstroke? No way. Like I said, I have some things to talk to you about and I'm not leaving until we talk about it.**

 **Uhh, well, you see I have some...stuff to take care of elsewhere and-**

 **Deadpool: Don't even try to get away!**

 **Fine, what do you want to talk about?**

 **Deadpool: For starters, what's that line about me being married to this pinkie pie person? Who the fuck is pinkie pie!?**

 **Well, one person put a review saying that they wanted to see you fight deathstroke and mention that you married pinkie pie.**

 **Deadpool: Let me take a look at those reviews! Okay, that's not it. That's not it. That's not it. Going to make you do a chapter about the plot this Mythfan mention. That's not it. Love tiger and bunny, but did not understand karas at all.** **Oh, that would have been cool! Why didn't you have me team up with spidey? We could have put some of our special love into this fanfic. Anyway, that's not it. Really, you chose to have batman kill people? As you can tell from my sarcastic voice, I find that very original and unexpected. Ha, found it. Now, who is this pinkie pie!?**

 **Umm, a talking pony from a cartoon called my little pony.**

 **Deadpool: A pony! Why the fuck would I marry a pony!? I would rather be with Harley Quinn and deal with the crazy relationship she has with the Joker. Though, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind being in the middle of those two. The three of us can make a relationship like that work.**

 **Well, if that's everything, why don't you get get going?**

 **Deadpool: Oh, we're no where close to being finished. Now, if you think I'm letting you use me in your fanfic whenever you want free of charge, you have another thing coming. How could you let deathstroke kick me in my very special place!?**

 **It was supposed to be funny!**

 **Deadpool: Some advice nerd. Never make fun of a psychopath with swords in his hands. Now, this is your last chance to say something smart.**

 **How about I arrange a contract that you can oversee the making of so you can see that it's fair.**

 **Deadpool: Now we're talking. But I want the Cat in the Hat's lawyers to help arrange the contract.**

 **But the Cat in the Hat isn't in this fanfiction!**

 **Deadpool: Then make something happen!**

 **Fine, fine! Now can I please tell the readers wants in the next chapter?**

 **Deadpool: Sure.**

 **Okay. Well the next chapter will take place in 1998 and will have Lobo-**

 **Deadpool: No it won't. Who wants to read about that pathetic parody? Ok** **ay readers, the awesome one is talking. The next chapter will take place in 2004 and will be about the mental plane, as suggested by Mythfan. Isn't that right JTR01?**

 **Yes sir. But please, can you remove the swords from my throat?**

 **Deadpool: Not yet, we still need you to make the lawyers part of this fanfic so we can get that contract sorted out. So start writing!**


	14. 2004

The being known as Sleepwalker never wanted to become trapped within Rick Sheridan all those years ago. He had just wanted to do his purpose, and that was fight the likes of Cobweb. Instead, he ended up becoming a hero in the waking world, going on impossibly insane adventures. Of course, the craziest is when he met a so called spirit called the Cat in the Hat who had lawyers. Sleepwalker still couldn't comprehend that a humanoid cat in a red and white hat had lawyers.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Sleepwalker's friend Nights, who like Sleepwalker helped protect people from dream demons like Cobweb, despite being a nightmaren and thus the natural enemy to the sleepwalkers. Sleepwalker didn't know why his kind had the responsibility of battling nightmaren, as well as acting out the dreams of mortals, but he knew what his enemies did was sickening. Like kidnapping the souls of humans and twisting them into what they called witches.

"I'm just worried that it is too late to stop the dream demons from harming the innocent." Sleepwalker told his friend.

"Yeah well, I think they'll be fine. I mean, we always save them." Nights replied.

"Don't get arrogant Nights. The nightmaren are dangerous foes and not to be underestimated." said Sleepwalker's mortal ally Larry Wilton, also known as sandman, told Nights.

"Oh I know. I'm one of them remember?" Nights said seriously, but both Sleepwalker and Larry knew that Nights wasn't offended. Nights has always seen themselves as very different from the rest of their kind.

The three were currently in the midscape, the place Sleepwalker had called home until he ended up on earth. While it was always changing shape to resemble dreams, right now it was like an endless blue tunnel. Despite the fact that he was still stuck in the mortal world, he can still enter the dreams of others if need to to help them. Right now he has entered the mind of a man named Andy Millman, who has become the recent victim of an odd coma. Sleepwalker however saw the signs that let him know that this was the work of Cobweb.

So, as soon as he could, he entered the poor man's mind to travel to the mindscape, requesting aid from Night and Larry once he did. Though Larry had a more personal interest in this, since one of the trapped victims is Katyla Cash, the nine year old daughter of Illyana Rasputin and Cole Cash who are close friends of Larry. Anyway, he would have liked to get help from more sleepwalkers, but they were currently dealing with other nightmaren, meaning that Sleepwalker and his two allies were all the hope the victims of the nightmaren had.

Suddenly, there they were. Five glowing blue orbs, souls, kept trapped by green vines created by the seven nightmaren guarding them, who unlike Nights were monstrous creatures when not disguising themselves. They all varied in size, colour and shape, but they all had one defining feature: the look of pure evil in their eyes. Evil that Sleepwalker was born to destroy, which is why he quickly unleashed his warp gaze on the nightmaren.

However, just as quickly the nightmaren flew out of the way, avoiding the beams of energy. Sleepwalker flew towards a nearby nightmaren and punched it quickly, while Larry and Nights similarly went after the others. The very muscular and red nightmaren roared like a savage at Sleepwalker, swinging an arm at him. Sleepwalker used his warp gaze on the arm, causing it to distort and twist into a stump. This surprised the nightmaren, allowing Sleepwalker to unleashed a larger amount of his warp gaze upon the nighmaren. This quickly caused the creature of evil to be destroyed.

Sleepwalker looked around and used his void gaze at two nightmaren. While they tried to escape it, they proved to be too slow and were quickly destroyed. Meanwhile, Larry was using the green jewel on his arm to create large rocks that he throws at two nightmaren. While one is crushed by the rock, the other nightmaren dodges the rock and flies towards Larry, it's sharp dagger like fingers reaching for his throat. But before it could reach sandman another of it's kind crashed into it, having been kicked by Nights. Nights then began firing energy bolts at the remaining nightmaren that they had been fighting, while Sleepwalker and Larry destroyed the two others.

"Come on. We have to get these people out of here." Larry said, flying towards the orbs.

"He's right." Nights agreed, looking around warily. "I can sense witches coming."

Sleepwalker was tempted to use his void gaze on the vines, as it would take longer to remove them, but he knew that he would risk hurting the souls of the innocent. This he would need to hope that Larry and Nights know re what they were doing as the former used the jewel to shine a light on the veins and Nights played their invisible flute to the vines. But thankfully, they apparently did as the veins slowly disappeared, allowing the souls to rush away and return to their bodies, unaware of what happened.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Larry said.

"Will you be alright?" Sleepwalker asked Nights.

"Aren't I always alright?" the nightmaren asked with a grin, before flying away to safety. Sleepwalker watched his friend go, before nodding to Larry. With a green flash of light, Larry used his powers to return them to the waking world.

Sleepwalker looked around the alleyway they were now in, before looking at Larry who was now in civilian clothing. Despite having saved the innocent, he was still sad to leave his home. While Larry could do much, he was unable to break Sleepwalker's connection to Rick, leaving him to wonder if he would ever truly be able to return to his home permanently.

"Hey Sleepwalker, are you ok? You seem a little sad considering that we won." Larry said to Skeepwalker. The latter shook his head, not wanting to worry his ally.

"Nothing is wrong. I should leave now." Sleepwalker said as he began to fly away. "Speak to you soon Larry."

And quickly Larry was left behind. He stood there for a few minutes, deeply worried for his friend and guessing what was upsetting him, before pulling out his phone to check up on someone. He called a numbr on the phone, and it took a few second before someone answered.

 _"Thank you, thank you!"_ Cole practically yelled through the phone. _"Oh thank you so much Larry!"_

"So Katya is alright? She's awake?" Larry asked, smiling.

 _"Yeah she's awake. The doctors don't know how, but what do they know? In our lives nobody obeys the little rules they like to have."_ Cole said. _"Anyway, get here quickly so we can thank you in person!"_

"I'll be there soon." Larry replied, and with a smiles he ended the call. Summoning his powers, he transformed back into sandman and flew up into the air.

 **Remember to tell me about spelling mistakes and if sentences don't make sense. Larry Wilton is from Just Imagine comics and is that version of DC's sandman. Witches are, though only slightly, an idea from 18if. Nights is from the game nights into dreams and is a nightmaren, which serve more or less the same purpose as in this chapter as they do in the games. Illyana Rasputin is Magik from Marvel and Cole Cash is Grifter from DC. Their daughter Katya is an OC created by StoryBookGhoolies, a friend.** **Andy Millman, who is only mentioned, is from extras.** **Now** **the next chapter is going to take place in 2014 and focus on a few teen heroes meeting for the first time, and will include more OCs than canon characters. B** **y the way, when you give the names of things you want to see, can you also tell me whether they are a TV show, book or film etc. Because sometimes there are two different things with the same name and I'm not sure which one had been asked for, or you ask for something that I can't find.**


	15. 2014

Helena Drake walked down the halls of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, texting on her phone as she did. After a busy day of helping around the mansion, including showing Norman and May Osborn around the school along with their eight year old son Ben Osborn, who might end up studying here due to showing some abilities which is rare due to his youth though not uncommon, she really wanted to get started on what she had planned for tonight. The sixteen year old was, like most kids her age, lost within the virtual world phones offered her. This meant she nearly ran into two of the teachers, being startled when she realized and she quickly got out of the way.

"Oh, sorry Mr Bender." she said to the forty-seven year old metahuman, before looking at her twenty-six year old teacher. "You too Mr Wagner."

"That's ok. But go to your room, it's late." John Bender told her, and she reluctantly nodded. Helen knew that Mr Bender was watching her walk away, making sure she was obeying the rules. While he was one of more relaxed teachers, he was still firm about certain rules that students had to follow. Though he was perhaps the weirdest of the teachers, since he had special detentions to give out to bad students that he calls breakfast clubs. No one can understand why, or why it always had to be detention on a Saturday.

"Yeah, get some sleep. I would do anything to have that again." David Wagner said as he rubbed his eyes. Unlike the very human looking Mr Bender, Mr Wagner looked like a blue demon and had a long tail and pointy ears, along with three fingers on each hand and snow white hair. However, no one was ever scared of him and he was one of the friendliest teachers people knew, along with being one of the best metahuman politicians, though obviously that job left him with no time to sleep.

Helena lived in the main campus and thus only had to go outside for a few minutes to go from one building to the other. She dashed up the stairs, ignoring some girls who were talking about boring social stuff. Once she was on the first floor she went to her room and shut the door behind her. Outside the night sky was easy to see, with the stars hidden by the clouds. She was silent, checking to make sure that people were asleep, before dashing to her wardrobe, walking past a picture of her and her adopted brother Shogo. She quickly pulled out a yellow and purple costume that resembled the one her father had worn, though it lacked a cape and unlike her father she will be wearing a larger mask that covered the top half of her face along with goggles. She didn't know how her father got away with just wearing a domino mask.

She knew what she was planning to do was risky, especially since her dad was in charge of one of the world's biggest spy agency in the world and probably uses half of its resources to keep an eye on her. But she couldn't keep obeying the rules forever. She was sixteen and she needed to do something for once. Helena knew that being a costumed hero was incredibly dangerous, especially with the amount of anti-vigilante organisations that had appeared in recent decades. But she didn't care and was ready to do something with her life beyond the school she had spent her whole life in. Once she was wearing the outfit, and after filling her utily belt with stuff she had carefully collected over the years, she did one last check on her computer. The program was still running and hopefully will make her father think she had gone to bed. While she would like to think he trusted her enough not to keep track of everything she does, she figured out how his mind worked a long time ago and knew he probably kept an eye on everyone he has contact with.

Helena went to her window and opened it, having disarmed all the alarms in her room weeks ago, before tasking a deep breath. Slipping on her goggles for protection before flexing her hands, sparks of light began to form at the tips before Helena began to float off the ground, hovering for a moment. Then she expertly pushed her body so that she was floating horizontally, before flying out of the window, small sparks of light behind her. She flew quickly into the air and spent sometime flying across a lush forest that surrounded the mansion except for a single road. Eventually however she arrived in New York, glad for the goggles and the fact that despite not appearing like it could her suit kept her warm despite the wind. Eventually she saw who she was looking for onto of a roof and flew down to greet her.

"I was wondering if you were going to show." Katya Cash, Helena's best friend despite being three years older than Helena, told her as she landed on the roof. Katya was dressed similarly to Helena except her costume was primarily red with little purple stripes.

"Hey, it was my idea wasn't it." Helena said, before seeing the look on her face despite the mask. "What's wrong? You didn't get any sleep again last night or something?"

"No it's not that." she responded. "Look don't get mad, but I sort of invited someone else to come with us."

"Who?"

"Hello Helena."

"Ben Geller." Helena moaned in despair as she turned around to face the nineteen year old who was simply wearing a domino mask to hide his identity, along with a hood from a jumper. "So you and Katya are back together I assume?"

"Yeah. And she told me about your little attempt to be a superhero and I thought I would join in. I'm called Bulletproof now." the nineteen year old mutant said with a grin. "After all, you could defiantly use the help."

"Yeah, well we don't need your help." Helena told him. "So get lost."

"Ok, can you two please just get along for once?" Katya asked them. "Look, if you two could just act mature, I'm certain you will actually get along. So come on, for me? I promise Helena, it will be fine."

"Fine." they both said reluctantly.

"Alright. Now let's-" Katya began before a loud explosion interrupted her.

"Go to check out what caused that explosion by you teleporting us there?" Helena asked rhetorically. "Yeah that sounds like a great plan. Lets go."

Katya let out a sigh before focusing, her arms stretched out slightly while her hands began to glow with blue light. A few seconds later they all found themselves on a new rooftop closer to the source of the explosion. The three of them ran to the edge and looked down, and saw the fight below. People were yelling for help while three villains, who had been clearly trying to rob a bank before they were interrupted, were fighting three individuals who the knew to be villains.

"Hey isn't that Mechaweb?" Ben asked as he saw the spider themed hero in the black suit.

"No that's Spider-Man. Mechaweb is in Atlas City you idiot. Anyway I want to know that girl with the stretching powers is." Helena said as she pointed at a girl with a red and blue outfit that had a lightning bolt on her chest. "What, did she forget she needed super speed to be the Flash?"

"No I'm pretty sure that's the new Ms Marvel." Katya told her friend, before pointing at a man wielding a staff and wearing all black. "And that there is Shadowman. Apparently he uses magic as well."

"And who are these guys?" Ben asked, pointing at the villains.

"Don't know, but we should help the guys protecting civilians." Helena said before she leaped off the building and used her powers to fly down to the ground and kick a monster with six arms and looked like a cross between a human and a spider. Which means whoever this guy was, he was likely one of the wall crawler's bad guys.

"Who the hell are you?" the monster screeched angrily, before lunging at Helena.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said as she pulled out a small metal stick from her utility belt, which then extended into a staff which she hit the monster with, sending the villain away and into a wall. She was about to move whe she heard a loud bang behind her, and she span around to see that super strong and invulnerable Ben had broken apart a robot that resembled a Sentinel of some kind.

"Figured out who this one was, I saw him one the news about a week ago. Human guy who put his mind into a smaller Sentinel body. Called himself Meta-Hunter. And that guy you were fighting is some new serial killer who calls himself Man-Spider" Ben told her, but clearly waiting for her to say it.

"Thanks." Helena said reluctantly, before seeing Katya using her magic soulsword to strike one of the villains attacking Spider-Man. This villain was wearing an armoured suit that unleashed ice, and Helena thinks that's the new woman calling herself Killer Frost that she saw heard her dad discuss once. Helena was about to help, but Ms Marvel and Shadowman acted first and quickly helped Katya defeat the armoured villain. Later the six of them were on a rooftop, watching the villains be dragged away by the authorities using technology to deactivate their weapons and powers.

"So thanks for the help back there." Spider-Man told them. "You got names?"

"I'm glad you asked my good man. For you can rest easy as you know criminals will fear Bulletproof!" Ben suddenly said, striking a heroic pose.

"Really? You work with this guy?" Shadowman asked Helena, holding his staff.

"It was her choice." Helena said pointing to Katya. "Anyway, she's Magik and I'm Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Hey don't judge. I know from real experience that those fiends are very dangerous." Shadowman said, without a hint of sarcasm, before focusing on Helena. "But judging form your equipment and style of your uniform, I'm guessing you have some connection to Robin and the rest of what the public call the Bat-Family?"

"Yep." Helena replied with a nod.

"Well it was great meeting with you guys. Hopefully we'll see you guys again." the wall crawler said, before web spinning away with a wave. Shadowman nodded, before muttering a spell and disappearing while Ms Marvel used her powers to stretch away across buildings.

"Well that was a pretty successful team up." Katya said with a smile. "Told you everything would be fine having Ben come along."

"Yeah alright. Come on, let's patrol more." Helena said. The three patrolled for awhile, but they eventually decided to call it a night. After bidding goodbye to Katya and Ben, who had started to become affectionate, Helena was sneaking back into her room when the lights suddenly went on.

"Fun night?" Tim Drake asked his daughter, while his wife Jubilee glared at her daughter with her arms crossed.

"So...I'm grounded aren't I?" Helena asked.

"Correct. Now while I like to go first, the alert telling us you left woke up Shogo and you know that your mother hasn't been getting any sleep because of how he's ben waking up at night. So she's going to go first and I'm going to take care of him." Tim said, gesturing at Jubilee to begin before leaving the room as his wife began to yell at Helena.

 **Helena Drake, daughter of Tim Drake and Jubilee, David Wagner, son of Kurt Wagner and Ororo Munroe, and Meta-Hunter are OCs created by me. Katya Kash is a OC created by StoryBookGhoulies as I said in the previous chapter. Shadowman, while not revealed in this chapter, is named Isaac Boniface and is the son of Shadowman from Valiant Comics and is an OC created by me. John Bender is from The Breakfast Club. Ben Geller is from Friends. Mechaweb from Atlas City is the name I have given to Aaron Aikman, an alternate version of spiderman introduced in spider verse, while Man-Spider is Patton Parnel who was also an alternate spiderman introduce in spider-verse. Norman Osborn, commonly called Normie in the comics, is the son of Harry Osborn while his wife May is Mayday Parker and the daughter of Peter Parker. This makes their son Ben Osborn, an OC, the grandson of Spider-Man and the great-grandson of the original Green Goblin. The next chapter will take place in 1972 and will include two popular characters from Atlantis and a very well known clone of superman.**


	16. 1972

"My lord, can you please reconsider?" Koryak asked the king of Atlantis, as it was his duty to act as his advisor. "The enemy doesn't seem to be willing to stop until they get the creature's body."

"We aren't giving him to them." Namor said firmly, as they walked down a hall. They could hear explosion in the distance, which sent some tremors throughout Atlantis. "The defences are holding."

"My lord, I understand your loyalty to the creature, I really do. But even if you are trying to make it's final moments peaceful, you can still give it something so you can give our attackers a dead body. I know they wanted it alive, but I'm sure we can have something done to it to make it look like it is just unconscious." Koryak said, causing Namor to freeze. The king looked at his advisor, his eyes filled with so much fury Koryak instantly regretted what he had just said. Slowly he walked away, leaving Namor alone.

The king walked through the halls of his kingdom, trying to ignore the tremors from the attackers. From what eh could gather they seem to work for Lex Luthor, which meant the madman was still alive after all this time. He could still remember meeting him back in 1943, during what the surface dwellers call World War II. Namor, despite at first admiring the man's ambition, quickly lost all of his respect for him within a few days. He had been on the surface for about four years by then and joined the Justice Society, along with his brother Orin, who had decided to follow Namor to prove himself.

"So I've heard you've been making people angry by choosing the creature over your own people." said the man in question, Namor's brother Orin, also known as the superhero Aquaman to the world above water.

"Not now Orin." Namor told his brother, walking past him. "Shouldn't you be with our soldiers and keeping an eye on our defence?"

"It's been fine for two hours straight and the chances of Luthor's army doing any harm to it is highly unlikely for another few hours." Orin explained. "Now why don't you tell me why we aren't just giving Luthor the creature."

"Because obviously Luthor wants him for something important, and in case you forgotten it is because of him that war lasted as long as it did." Namor responded quickly, turning at a corner and Orin following him.

"Yeah right. Look I hate Luthor just as much as Superman, but I know you well enough to know that you have a different reason for not wanting Luthor to have it." Orin said. "By Neptune, even Orm could have seen it."

"I thought we agreed long ago to not talk about our brother?" Namor asked, but Orin ignored him. He hated thinking about the brother he was forced to exile, and now frequently comes to blows with Namor and Orin.

"What I don't understand is why you feel like you owe the creature. It is little more than a dumb child. Why would you care hat happens to I?" Orin questioned as they approached a door. Namor didn't answer for a minute, just stared at the door, before he focused his attention on Orin.

"Go back to your post. That's an order." Namor said, before opening the door and closing it behind him as he entered the large room.

"Namor!" yelled the room's occupant, as the giant leaped towards the king and trapped him in a strong hug.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Bizarro. But if you don't mind, I would prefer it if you let me go." Namor told the grey skinned creation of Luthor. Bizarro looked at him blankly for a moment, his face scrunched up in confusion, before he nodded and let go of Namor.

"World keeps shaking." Bizarro told Namor.

"Don't worry about that old friend." Namor said, before looking at the table of food that was half way finished. "I see you are still eating. That's good. Need anymore?"

"Me am sad with amount of food." Bizarro said with a large grin. Namor nodded, having long ago gotten used to Bizarro's strange manner of speech. And Namor has to consider how far he has come, as when he first ran into him ten years ago, when he was suffering from memory loss, Bizarro spoke even more strangely.

"That's great." Namor said, as he looked at the torn clothing his friend was wearing. It greatly resembled the costume of Superman, except the red had been replaced by light purple and the blue by dark purple, with the S symbol being in reverse. It had hoes in it and other patches having been fixed slightly, showing how old it was. "And you are still wearing this old thing huh?"

"Why would Bizarro wear same thing?" he asked in confusion. "Me died in this."

"Yeah I know. Stupid thing to say." Namor replied quickly, trying to ignore the panic that gripped him when Bizarro said died. He knew his friend meant born, but it still freaked him out. "So, has everyone been treating you well?"

"Fish...run towards me." Bizarro said slowly as Namor led him to a chair, which he sat on while Namor sat on one opposite to him.

"Yeah. It's just that they are surprised by you. They've never met anyone like you before." Namor tried to explain, before deciding to try and change the subject. "Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Memories of smart dog and flower car." Bizarro explained while pointing at his head.

"Mystery Inc? I don't blame you, I'm sort of fond of those kids myself. I hear they've done alright up in the surface, they've become famous or something." Namor replied with a smile, remembering when Bizarro and him met that group of mystery solvers two years ago, one of whom was an intelligent dog capable of speech, though Namor still didn't know why. He's not sure that they knew why their dog could talk.

"Memories of many enemies." Bizarro said. "Like bugman, flying fire and mean green."

"Uh yes, Spider-Man, Hulk and Johnny Storm. He will never be Jim though. That blond haired idiot just keeps getting on my nerves." Namor replied. "Anything else? What about that time me and you had to team up with that Spider-Man and Batman from the future?"

"Memories of Bizarra and Batzarro. And Htrae." Bizarro replied sadly.

Namor became silent, never knowing what to say when the subject of Htrae came up. Back in 1960 Bizarro apparently stole the same technology that created him from Luthor, and used it to create a copy of Earth called Htrae, populated by a Bizarro species just like him. Namor didn't know a lot of what Bizarro did on his planet, but he did know that Bizarro married Wonder Woman's copy Bizarra and was in charge of the Bizarro League. But everything changed when Galactus arrived and destroyed it, leaving Bizarro the sole survivor and causing him to be on Earth when he met Namor in 1962. And even though Bizarro got revenge by helping the Fantastic Four fight Galactus away from Earth, Namor knew that Bizarro hated that Luthor's technology was gone and he was alone.

"I wish I could have seen it." Namor finally said honestly, before changing the subject and walking towards the table with food remaining. "Anyway, maybe we should eat some of this huh?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud from behind, and Namor span around to see that Bizarro had fallen face down onto the floor. Namor rushed to his friend and helped him up, letting the heavy clone lean his weight on him. He helped Bizarro back onto his chair, fear gripping him. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Bizarro, the one person who helped him the most when he lived on the streets without any memory of who he was. Bizarro had been alone himself and could have easily left him to die, but instead did everything to help him. And now simply because of how Luthor created him with many physical and mental flaws, Bizarro was going to die.

"Hang on Bizarro. I'll get one of the doctors." Namor promised, and was about to leave when Bizarro grabbed Namor's arm. The pale skinned clone said nothing for a moment, scrunching up his face as if concentrating, before he spoke.

"Stay friend." he said, causing Namor to be confused. By Bizarro logic he had said something like "go enemy". But from the expression on his face, Namor didn't think that Bizarro meant that. Bizarro continued to talk, after visibly concentrating. "Don't...want...to die...alone. Die with...best friend."

"Oh." Namor said slowly and sadly as he kneeled beside the chair and took Bizarro's and into his own, understanding what was happening. Bizarro was trying to talk like Namor, so he didn't have to think about Bizarro's way of talking to understand him. Suddenly Namor felt fear and grief build up inside him and tears begin to form around his eyes as he looked at his friend. "Please. Don't die. Please Bizarro."

"Going...to miss you." Bizarro said as he smiled weakly and his eyes closed while his hand went limp. Namor began to cry, emotions such as rage swirling inside him. It wasn't fair that this is what happened to Bizarro. Hated by the world simply for how he looked despite the fact he always tried to help, and he died having lived a life filled with pain. It wasn't fair.

"My lord?" asked Koryak as he appeared behind him. "Are you alright?"

"No." Namor replied simply, not bothering to hide his pain.

"Sir, should we tell the attackers that the creature has died?" he asked.

"He. That he died." Namor told his advisor threateningly, before standing up and facing him with stern determination after wiping the tears away. "And no. Tell Luthor that Bizarro is alive and I will give him to the bastard."

"But sir. It-I mean he, is dead." Koryak corrected himself quickly.

"I know. It's a trap." Namor said as he looked at Bizarro. "We're going to kill Luthor. So go and tell everyone. Because today, outsiders will learn not to attack Atlantis, and why they must never dare intend to bring harm to my friends."

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. I hope the way Bizarro talked was alright. If you don't know who Mystery Inc was supposed to be, have you been living under a rock your whole life or something? The next chapter will take place in 2042 and will focus on the remaining Marvel symbiotes being hunted and killed by a new Anti-Venom. If you have an recommendations for potential hosts, let me know.**


	17. 2042

Thunder shouted from the sky above as rain fell heavily, large droplets hitting the ground heavily. The rain would make it more dangerous for anyone driving, but the one driving the vintage black sedan didn't care if he died. He's cheated death so many times, he honestly couldn't care anymore about taking many risks. And having been alive since 1895, which was only possible due to talking risks, he had started to see them as good things to do. His two passengers however, were not as willing to risk their lives.

"Hey, slow down will you?" Thaddeus Thawne told the driver.

"We want to get there before that thing catches us don't we?" Silvio Manfredi, once known as the criminal Silvermane, replied angrily. "And I can't believe a speedster told me to slow down."

"Yeah I know it's very ironic and I agree with you." Janelle Sears told Silvermane from the backseat. "We should go as fast as possible."

"Oh shut up. If your symbiote didn't stop you all the time, you would have killed yourself a long time ago." Thawne said. "We know you want to die, since for some reason you regret ever bonding with it in the first place."

"Will you two please shut up!" Silvermane yelled, patches of black goo spreading across him briefly before vanishing.

"Control your self." Thawne said threateningly, his hand briefly being covered in a green substance before becoming a claw, then turning back to normal. "I know none of us want to be here together, and neither do our symbiotes, but we have no choice. That thing has already killed Phage, Raze, Agony and Scorn, along with their hosts. We have to work together."

"I understand that." Silvermane replied. "I just don't think we need him. He's dangerous and impossible to predict, especially when you factor in the symbiote he has. You two wouldn't know, but I knew him back in the day when people in tights were all over the place. He's a monster who has simply gone on vacation by killing anyone in the nearest vicinity. Some day, probably soon, he will get bored and resume his reign of terror."

"Well first of all, it's been forty years so I doubt that guy going to be doing much anytime soon. Second, he can't be as terrifying as you make him out to be." the thirty-eight year old speedster said arrogantly. "I mean at the end of the day, he's just a clown who lucked out and lived longer than he should have, before getting his won symbiote."

"Well here's something amazing. I agree with Thawne. He can't be as bad as you make him out to be." Janelle said, but Silvermane just glared at her from the rear view mirror.

"While I don't want to seem rude, why don't you avoid talking. You're only here because you have a symbiote, and fi it wasn't so fond of you and your futile attempts of getting rid of it, we would have gotten it a different host long ago." Silvermane told the forty year old woman coldly. "I mean if one of those spider pests that have plagued my entire existence hadn't met your sister, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" she said angrily, her symbiote forming around her body slightly. However before anyone could do anything, the car was suddenly thrown up into the air. If they hadn't been wearing seatbelts, they would have been thrown about in the car. As their symbiotes formed around them, the car crashed onto the ground upside down, screeching to a halt as it did. Everything was quiet for a moment, before the doors were sent flying outwards and the passengers crawled out. Silvermane, wearing the Venom symbiote and resembling a thinner version of the original, snarled angrily as he looked for his attacker while Thawne and Janelle, now Lasher and Toxin respectively, also looked. It wasn't hard to see the one who attacked them, who was unsurprisingly the same thing hunting them.

The creature greatly resembled Silvermane with the Venom symbiote, except instead of being really thin like the the old man he has a more medium body build along with the black and white colour scheme being inversed, while also lacking a mouth. It seemed to glare at them as the three reluctant allies stood together, all three being thankful for the fact that their symbiotes hid how scared they looked. They looked around, horrified to see that there was nothing but trees for miles, meaning that they had nothing to use against this creature.

"Damn it. Look if you want to find your clown, go ahead. I'm tired of running away." Lasher said angrily to Silvermane. "I'm going to kill this thing."

"Thawne stop!" Venom yelled, but the speedster didn't listen. Instead he dashed forward at lightning speeds, and they all saw him deliver lightning fast punches at eh creature, before screaming in pain.

"What's happening!?" Thawne yelled as he looked at his hands, the symbiote retreating in pain and in turn making him feel the pain. He fell to the ground, looking up at the creature in fear. "What are you?"

"I'm Anti-Venom." the creature said, surprising everyone as they had thought it couldn't speak. And before anyone could do anything, Anti-Venom grabbed Lasher by the arms and legs and pulled at both ends. The blood splattered everywhere, and Anti-Venom through the two halves of Thawne away, the symbiote having been destroyed forever.

"Oh fuck!" Toxin screeched, staring at the beast in terror. "Where is the guy we're looking for?"

"Follow me!" Venom yelled and the two began leaping away into the forest, using the trees to swing and leap off the try and escape Anti-Venom. Despite the fact as they went on without hearing anything chasing them, this only worried them more and so they were relieved when they saw a house atop of a hill after getting through the forest.

"Is that where he is?" Toxin asked with hope, while deep inside Janelle was trying to force it to face Anti-Venom and die.

"Yes. He could kill that fucking-" Venom began, before he was hit by a tree. Toxin narrowly avoided the flying tree and landed on the ground, while Venom crashed to the ground and felt the tree roll of him. The pain was impossible to describe, and Silvermane knew it was only because of the symbiote and decades of modifications to his body that he survived. Groaning as he pushed himself up, he was horrified when he saw Anti-Venom standing above him. He began to cry when he felt the symbiote tear itself away from him out of fear.

"No! Don't leave me! I need you!" he begged as the black goo escaped into the darkness, choosing to let it's host die than die along with it.

"You know, that symbiote is still going to die. But it really messed up by choosing you as a host." Anti-Venom said as he grabbed Silvermane by the neck and lifted him up. "Because it has had many hosts in the past. Heroes like Ngozi Chukwu, who was once the Black Panther, and before that Spider-Woman for a brief time, while sometimes falling into the hands of villains like Dr Doom. But you Silvermane, are probably the worst one of them all. So you deserve a special death."

Toxin watched as Anti-Venom purged Silvermane of every biological irregularity in his body, making him grow old quickly. In a matter of seconds, all that was left as Anti-Venom let go of the body was a skeleton with dead skin. Before Toxin could run, just a few feet from the house, Anti-Venom shot out a tendril and tripped Toxin, before dragging her closer. What followed was unbearable pain, but eventually the symbiote was gone, leaving only Janelle. She stared at Anti-Venom for sometime, waiting for death, but when it didn't come she spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me." she said, but she was shocked by what Anti-Venom said next.

"No."

"Why? Why did you kill them, but not kill me?" she questioned, and in response Anti-Venom's face peeled back, revealing it to be a symbiote, to show a familiar face.

"Ben!" she said in happiness, and instinctively leaped up and hugged him, crying as she did. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for bonding with the symbiote, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. What matters is that you are free." Ben Osborn replied, smiling as he hugged his old friend.

"Well isn't this just touching." a voice said, and Ben and Janelle looked up to where the house is to see a man looking at them. A man with chalk white skin, ruby red lips and emerald green hair, along with a purple suit. "I am so happy to get visitors after all this time."

"Janelle, run. There's a motel not far from here." Ben said as his symbiote pulled out his wallet and gave it to her, while pointing in a direction. "If I'm not back by tomorrow, just leave.

"But-"

"Please, jus go." Ben begged, and reluctantly she did just that, looking back only one before running off into the night. Ben faced the man and neither spoke for a moment, before Ben made the symbiote cover his face again fro intimidation. "I've been looking for you for a long time Joker."

"Really? I'm so touched." the Clown Prince of Crime said with glee.

"I knew you had a symbiote, but I had no idea where you were. But I figured that if I scared the others enough, one of them would lead me to you." Anti-Venom explained.

"So you could what? Arrest me?" Joker asked before giggling a little. "Kid, I've been terrorizing the world for one hundred years. I've fought bats, spiders, boy scouts and other costumed losers. What makes you think you could beat us?"

"Because I'm not going to arrest you or your symbiote. I'm going to kill you both." Ben responded.

"Well here's the thing. If I'm going to be killed by anyone, it's by my rules and by someone I think has the right. And really, the only people who have that right is anyone who is related to my old pal Dick and that spider kid Peter."

"I thought you would say that. So you should know, Peter Parker is my grandfather." Ben replied, and Joker looked at him for a moment, before his smile widened. In a matter of seconds, red goo covered him and soon Carnage was preparing for battle.

"Let's do this!" Carnage said with the laugh of a mad monster. Anti-Venom nodded, and the two charged at each other. The battle lasted for hours, with the house Joker had been living in being completely demolished by the time the sun rose. Eventually however, after watching the sun for a moment, only one symbiote wearing walked away from the dead body they had left behind.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Janelle Sears is an OC created by StoryBookGhoulies who is a friend, and was created to add some background and history for Ben Osborn, an OC created by me who is the son of Mayday Parker and Normie Osborn** **. Ngozi is a character introduced in Venom-Verse who became Black Panther after gaining the Venom symbiote, though I picked her last name as it's apparently a common surname in Nigeria which is where the character is from. The next chapter will take place in 2012 and focus on Captain America.**


	18. 2012

Steve Rogers opened the door to his pretty big apartment that he knew he could never have afforded. A gift from SHIELD after he decided to rejoin society and stop living at one of their bases. After closing his door, he took his bag of food and started to put them in his fridge, his eyes drifting to the box on his kitchen table. It was filled with files of everyone he had worked with in the war that he had asked from SHIELD. From members of the Howling Commandos, to fellow costumed adventurers like Green Arrow and Sandman, and on the people most close to his heart like Peggy Carter.

Since waking up in the future almost a year ago, it has taken the super-soldier a long time to get used to his new reality. He has seen pretty impossible stuff before that, ranging from aliens to technology that was beyond anything he could have imagined. But that all changed in his final battle against the Red Skull in 1945, at the battle of Berlin. He had just beaten that psychopath Batman with the Dark Knight's former sidekick Robin, whose real name was Richard Grayson, and dashed off with the help fo his best friend Bucky to stop the madman from firing a missile at the US. Following the Red Skull onto his ship, Bucky was killed deactivating the missile, his body falling to the ground with the deactivated weapon to Steve's horror. Captain America fought with his HYDRA counterpart as the ship they were on crashed into the Arctic.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in an apartment, the radio talking about a game. It looked exactly like the time he had left, except the game was from 1941 and he had been there to see it. That was how he knew it was faked, so SHIELD was forced to tell him that it was 2011, sending Steve into a depression over the fact that everyone he had known was dead or worse. Even Clark had left Earth twenty years ago now, making it a far darker place. Steve wished his alien friend was here, as he might have been the one person he could have relied on right now through all of this.

Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, he walked over to the table and pulled out a few files. A lot of them caught his eye, particularly heroes he had worked with at one time or another, such as: Green Hornet, real name Britt Reid Sr who apparently was the first of four Green Hornets; Miss Fury, who had the name Marla Drake; and Cliff Secord, known to Steve as the Rocketeer. He was saddened, but not surprised, to find that all three were dead. Cliff was apparently shot and killed at the battle of Berlin, Britt died from cancer in 1964 and Marla in a car accident in 1973. He took a sip of his water, not sure what he was going to do with the rest of the day, when he heard the door knock. Figuring it was probably someone from that website thing called Amazon delivering a box of books that Steve had bought, which is surprisingly not related to Wonder Woman in any way, he got up and opened the door. He was surprised however when he saw a regular guy, not carrying a box of any kind.

"Uh hi. Can I help you?" Steve asked the man, who was looking at him with an odd look.

"Yeah you can. It's good to see you again Steve." the man said, causing the solider to look at him in confusion before it clicked. He didn't know why he didn't realise before. Maybe it was because he had never expected to meet anyone form his time again, so he couldn't recognise him.

"Jay? Jay Garrick?" Steve asked the speedster, who smiled and nodded. "What? How are you here?"

"It's a long story. Can I come in?" Jay asked, and Steve moved out of the way so his friend could come in, closing the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home. Jay, how are you here?" Steve asked warily, being prepared in case this was some kind of attack.

"Oh SHIELD asked me to come when I got back from my travels with the Guardians." Jay explained, seeing the confused look on Steve's face. "Oh right, you probably don't know about the Guardians. They're this superhero team that mainly operates in space. Their full name is the Guardians of the Galaxy. I know, kind of of pretentious but they have actually saved the galaxy at least two more times than Clark."

"No, I'm not confused about that. I'm confused because I want to know how you a here in this time." Steve told him.

"Remember Berlin? Well it turns out that a few HYDRA people had plans to capture a few of us super powered individuals for experimentation, not expecting the Russians to get to Berlin and capture them before they could escape. Me, along with a few others, were put into suspended animation and weren't found until four years ago." Jay explained.

"Why didn't SHIELD tell me that?" Steve asked.

"They told me it was because half of them are hidden by so many government officials that legally they don't exist while the others, like myself, had been missing for awhile." Jay responded. "They kind of thought I was dead along with Iron Spider and Darkdevil after stopping a guy called Ocean Master, but we were actually transported to the other side of the galaxy. Honestly they should wait a minimum of a decade before declaring a superhero dead. We tend to prove people wrong a lot when it comes to death."

"This is amazing. It's so great to see you again Jay." Steve said, before becoming confused and exciting. "Wait, does that mean there are other people from our time here?"

"Oh yeah. There's the Phantom Reporter, Black Bat, Laughing Mask, Captain Wonder, Shining Knight, Vigilante and Black Widow. There was also that robot Electro, the Spider, Dynamic Man and Fiery Mask, but Dynamic Man turned out to be an insane robot controlling Electro and killed the other two." Jay explained, regret on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Steve said.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat? There's a café not far from here." Jay asked him.

"Sure, why not." Steve responded with a nod, and soon the two were sitting on a table outside, drinking coffee and staring at the tall building nearby. "So that's Avengers Tower?"

"Yep. Supplied by Tony Stark. It's actually pretty nice being an Avenger, living in that place." Jay told him and Steve briefly smiled as he remembered his friend Howard Stark, who had helped make him a super soldier.

"I've heard of the Avengers. From what people have been saying, they do good work." Steve said. "Better than this Justice League apparently."

"Yeah, the League hasn't been doing well since Clark left twenty years ago." Jay told him with sadness. "With all their mistakes and how everyone blames them for how Peter Stanchek became president and nearly caused World War Three, many people want a new main superhero team like the Avengers."

"Is that why you're here?" Steve asked, suspicion in his eyes. "To get me to join your team, just like every other team has been trying to do ever since they learned about me? So they can replace the justice League just like it replaced the Justice Society?"

"No! No, its not like that." Jay instantly said. "I mean, yeah I think you should join the Avengers. They're the best option and it would be better than trying to hide from the world like you're doing now. Everyone in SHIELD knows that's what your doing, but won't say anything because your Captain America."

"Look Jay, you know me. We fought together, so you know I'm not what seven decades of propaganda and comics have made me into. I'm not the personification of the American dream, I'm not some legendary hero who knocked out Hitler two hundred times, and most importantly I'm not a superhero." Steve told Jay. "I'm a solider who was made into a superhero by the government."

"I know Steve, but it doesn't matter because we need you." Jay almost shouted. "Steve, Clark is gone. Superman, the Man of Steel, left Earth. Diana went back to her Island, most of our old allies are dead, and a lot of the new heroes now are barely better than Batman. There's a cult that worships this guy called the Punisher, and kills criminals. Tensions between people and those with abilities of any origin have never been higher, and most people with abilities prefer suicide to living in a world that hates them. People need someone to represent the best of everyone. And with Clark gone, you're all we've got."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Steve muttered, not wanting to admit that what Jay was saying was true. "Look I understand what you are saying. I get the world is horrible, I'm not blind to that. But I can't change things. I can't make things better."

"Yes you can."

"Why? Why do you think I can?" Steve challenged, not expecting a response.

"Because you already did it before I-" Jay began, before stopping himself.

"Before you what?" Steve asked in confusion.

Jay hesitated, and Steve could clearly see the conflicting emotions he was feeling. However Jay eventually took a deep breath and began to confess. "Look SHIELD didn't tell you this, but I'm the reason they found you."

"What? How did you do that?" Steve asked in confusion.

Because..." Jay trailed off, before shaking his head and continuing. "Because in the original timeline, that's where you were found in 1964."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean original timeline?"

"Look, a year ago I was really depressed about being in the future and then I learned that this guy called Barry Allen, the second Flash, figured out that our powers could let us break the time barrier." Jay explained. "Basically, I could go back and stop myself from being put in suspended animation."

"Wait, are you telling me you can travel through time?" Steve questioned. "Then why are you here? Why aren't you in a retirement home or something?"

"Because I succeeded, but somehow this caused too many changed. None of us were put in suspended animation, but somehow my actions created a ripple that became a tidal wave that altered everything." Jay explained slowly. "HYDRA was able to completely infiltrate SHIELD, and everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. No one made the right choices, and everything bad about the world was a million times worse."

"So you created a completely new timeline?"

"Yeah, and you were found in 2002. And were instantly brainwashed by HYDRA." Jay told Steve, causing the super soldier to freeze in shock. "With help from the Hydra Resistance, I was able to change history and prevent the end of the world. I made sure me and all those other heroes were put in suspended animation. But when I returned to the present, nothing was the same as before."

"What, I ended up being found now instead of in the 60s?" Steve asked.

"Its more than that. In the original timeline, the world was close to being a utopia." Jay admitted reluctantly. "There had been sacrifices and bad things happened, but heroes weren't really needed by now. But in this timeline, some heroes never existed, or the villains won more than they lost, or heroes dies. Like Superwoman. In the original timeline she was my ex-girlfriend who was found by her cousin Clark in 1959, but because of me changing things she wasn't found until 2007. And my friend the original Spider-Man, he had different kids in this world. He never had a daughter originally, he had two sons, one of whom was my closest friend. Do you get that? My best friend doesn't exist anymore because of me."

"What does this has to do with me?" Steve asked, his brain still trying to process the implications of everything Jay was saying.

"Because in the original world you helped make things better. Like Clark you inspired people and you should have inspired so many important people to do amazing things to make the world a better place." Jay desperately told Steve, trying to convince him. "Steve, I need you to do this. The world needs Captain America, they need a hero who hasn't let them down and is closer to Earth. Because of me the world lost Superman and the Justice League, and if you don't do something things are going to get worse. Please, join the Avengers."

"Why don't you do it?" Steve asked as he grew angrier. "Why don't you fix your mistake, since you're the reason the world is like this. Hell, why don't you go back and fix things so that everything is better than what it was?"

"Because I'm not a god Steve!" Jay told him, ignoring the brief looks the two were receiving, though in a city like New York no one really noticed anything odd anymore. "I can't go back because I'll never know how to make everything the way it was. And I might just make things worse."

"And what makes you think me joining the Avengers and being Captain America again would make things better?" Steve asked, and he saw the hesitation on Jay's face as he slowly answered.

"I don't know that it will make things better. It might make things worse, I really don't know. I just...I'm just hoping it will." Jay admitted. "Please, Steve, just trust me on this."

Steve only stared at him, before standing up and walking away. He went back to his apartment, trying to control his anger. How dare he ask Steve to do something impossible, just to relive himself of his own guilt for making things as bad as they have become. Hadn't he sacrificed enough? Isn't it someone else's turn to help people? These were all the thing Steve asked himself as he paced around his apartment, trying to figure out what he should do. But eventually, with a sigh of annoyance as he knew this was inevitable and would have happened regardless of Jay showing up today, he pulled out the mobile phone which he still struggled to fully used, and dialled a number.

"Hello, director Drake. Can I talk to you about the Avengers?""

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Now when Jay Garrick talks** **about how him and eleven other heroes were put into suspended animation by HYDRA, that is referencing one of my favourite Marvel comic _The Twelve_ , which had twelve Golden Age characters going through the same thing. Naturally Jay changing the past and creating a new timeline is a reference to Flashpoint. Iron Spider in this is Amadeus Cho like in the cartoon _Ultimate Spider-Man_. Superwoman is Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl. Black Bat is a pulp hero created in 1939, roughly the same time as Batman which led to legal issues due to their similarities, both saying the other copied them (though Bill Finger did copy the fins on Black Bat's gloves for Batman afterwards). Green Hornet is a hero first introduced in radio, and has had a number of crossovers with Batman over the years. Miss Fury is another pulp hero who appeared in 1941, though then she was called Black Fury. The Rocketeer is a character created in 1982 in the style of pulp heroes. The Spider is a pulp hero introduced in 1933 and is called Richard Wentworth. Peter Stanchek is a character from Harbringer, by Valiant Comics. The next chapter will take place in 2017 and focus on the Guardians of the Galaxy. _  
_**


End file.
